Sophie Lestrange (Year One)
by kizzard245
Summary: Sophie was the only child of Rodolphus & Bellatrix Lestrange. After she was dropped off at a Orphanage after her parents were charged with deadly crimes angaist the wizardry world. The other kids see her as a freak. Now alone and abandoned, she doesn't think her life can get any better until one fateful day
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie Lestrange – Year One**

 **(Author's Note – I own the OCs in the story, all the Harry Potter characters and Events are the property of J. . Now new story, I'm going to delete my first story to focus on this. I will try to follow the story as closely as I can but I can't make any promises, ok first chapter. Here we go. Enjoy.)**

 **(5 April, 1980 – The year the dark lord disappears)**

Rodolphus Lestrange was betrothed to the eldest Black, Bellatrix since they both started Hogwarts. They were married with the of appearance of Tom Marvel Riddle or Lord Voldemort in the eyes of his loyal followers. Then after the marriage day, Rod took his 'Bella' and Apparated them back to the Lestrange manor and he started giving her milk and cookies in a sexy kind of way, with lots of moaning and name screaming. Now a year later, Both Rod and Bella are holding a little bundle of joy, her name was called Sophie, their eyes, they saw her as a future death eater and see them into the future of Lestrange and to top it off, they were planning to betrothed her to the Zanbinis. They were now leaving to join a death eater meeting in regards to the order of the Phoenix.

"Ah, Bella, I assume your little bundle of joy is going well?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord, she is a spitting image of me and my beautiful Roddy. She will make a brilliant death eater." Bellatrix said with pride.

"Little Sophie, I tell you a little secret. I inspected her power on her birth and she has the power to even defeat me." He said with a smile.

"Oh my god, did you hear that, our own daughter." Rodolphus said.

"Ah yes but only I can rule forever." Voldemort said coldly.

"Oh course, my lord." They both said

"Good, now I will have a little job for you. I have manage to gain some information from a reliable source, about the location of a couple of members of the order." Voldemort said.

"What do you want us to do?" Rod said.

"I'm off to visit the Potters, your job is to torture the Longbottoms into sanity. Cause I want for the end of the night, it will show the wizardry world that the purebloods are the superiors and the half-bloods and the Mudbloods stand below us." Voldemort said proudly. "Now off you go, my fateful servants."

They all disapparated with a crack and then there was no sound.

 **(Two Months later)**

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, your are under the charges of killing muggles with unforgivable curses, the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, and siding with The dark lord. What do you say to these charges?" Crouch said.

"We will accept these 'charges', we are proud to serve him. He will return and he will rule over you all." Bellatrix said proudly which makes the ministry crowd break out in protest.

"SILENCE!" Crouch roared. "As punishment for your crimes, you are hereby sentenced to rot the rest of your lives away in Azkaban." He ordered. "TAKE THEM AWAY!" He shouted at the guards. The trial was over, the Lestranges will never see the day of light again.

 **(Later that night)**

"Albus, what do we do with the child?" McGonagall said.

"Ah yes, Miss Sophie, it would unfair to exposed her to the hatred of the wizardry world. We will take her away to the muggle world and hide her there so she can live her young life in peace." He responded.

"But where, Albus?" She then asked.

"I believe, London, yes London will do." He answered in a calm voice.

"I will take her. I know of a place where will be kept safe." McGonagall said.

"Very well, Mirvera." Albus responded.

Over a hour later, McGonagall turned up outside the St Andrew's Orphanage and put the young baby onto the doorstep of the home before ringing the doorbell and taking off, disappearing into the night. The door opened to reveal a short lady, seeing the young baby down there, asleep. There was a note left on the baby. She picked up the baby and read the note.

"Her name is Sophie, please take of her." The letter said. The woman looked down to the young baby and said "Well Sophie, welcome to the family."

 **(Author's Note – There we go, like and review if you have any questions. The next chapter will be in first person's view. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note – I'm back bitches, just kidding I luv you, guys. Putting up a new chapter right now. Now, I will be introducing our main character here and you will about her hard life but don't worry I'll be nice person to her. Anyway, enjoy!)**

I ran through the rain drenched streets, hoping no one would catch me, a little girl, crying. Oh sorry, my name is Sophie Andrews, I'm 10 turning 11 tomorrow and I'm all alone. I was kicked out of the Orphanage because I was a freak. Yes I said it, I'm a freak. I was 7 years old when my first 'freak' accident and I remember like it was only yesterday.

I was sitting in the tree, looking down at the beautiful garden that was next door. I didn't really care about the kids thought about me. The other girls were jealous because of my beauty but I didn't like it cause the boys will either drool over me or try to go on a date with me. Oh no, my worst enemy was coming near me with her pussy group.

"Hey you, come down from that tree." Emma boasted

"Who's said you were in charge?" I retorted back.

"Hey, you will learn to respect me." She screamed back. She and her friends started to fall rocks at my head to try to piss me off. And it worked. I started to come down from the tree and stood at her, face to face.

"You got your wish, now what are you going to do about it, Bitch?" I said with a smile.

"This" and she punched my face. I screamed in agony but as soon I start to regain my balance, I'm jumped on by all her friends who started kicking the shit out of me. They were laughing as they were doing it. The pain was starting to become too much. I was crying, praying that someone to help me.

"STOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" I screamed but when that happened, it stopped. I look around to see the girls in the air, upside down, screaming to be let down. I looked astound. I couldn't believe what was happening. Eventually, they all started coming down. But as soon as that happened, they started running towards the carers, calling me a freak and they just looked at me.

That's all I remember. I just kept running until my knees gave way and I fell on the grass. The rain just wouldn't stopped pelting down. There was a fire about the Orphanage, They all said I cause it. I was just standing outside while the firefighters try to put the flames out, to no Vail. They told us we were being moved to a nearby nursery, which wasn't too bad, judging by the dark clouds and the rumblings, there was a storm coming. We got off the bus that took us to the nursery, which looks run down. One by one, they went inside, into the company of warm arms and hot chocolates, but as I reached the door, two hands stopped me. I looked up to see two of my carers have stopped me, but why?

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Joanna said.

"Well, inside, of course. Now come on, it's going to rain soon." I retorted out.

"Oh no, you're not. We do not need you around." Hanes said.

"What?" I said trembling, tears started to appear.

"We do not need your freakishness around." Johanna said.

"You don't belong here. Run, run away and don't you think about ever coming back." He said. I couldn't believe what I heard, I decided to do something I never thought about before, I ran.

A loud rumble stirred me out off my thoughts as the rain continues to come. My ankle hurts and I'm hungry and cold, but there was nothing I could do now. It was now night, I was cold, wearing just a tee shirt and shorts and I wasn't wearing any shoes so my socks was absolutely soaked. I walk right into a dark alley, which was hard. I was all alone, I didn't knew who my parents were. I was only told that they were criminals that were thrown in there and is that the police just threw away the key. I was so sad. Was I suppose to become like them? I'm not like them. As a matter of fact right now, they're are the reason I'm in this predicament right now. I walked right into the alleyway and I see some boxes line up on the side underneath some cover. I looked down and see a old blanket and pillow and mattresses. I immediately smiled, at least I won't be sitting on the cold, hard ground. I lay out everyone and made a makeshift bed. As I climbed into the bed, I wonder about my life, how it would be if my parents wasn't convicted of crime. I heard a rustling sound from in front of me. I panicked but it turns out to be a black little cat.

"Aw, are you lost, little kitty?" I asked. She looks at me and walks right up to me.

"Do you want to stay with me?" I wondered. To my amazement, the cat came up to me and snuggle next to me. Now I was smiling, looking down on the bed I fell into a deep sleep, hoping my birthday goes very well.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Geez, two chapters in one day. Now read and review if you have any questions. Also, check out my other story, the horror within. Next time, Sophie will learn about the wizardry world, and a little more about her parents. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's note – well, for starters, thanks to anybody who read this story, also special shout out to AliceIsLostAgain for your reviews to this story, it makes me happy. Now Chapter 3 will introduce some very familiar characters into the story, if you had read the horror within, you may recognise these characters. Now, onwards with the story, Enjoy!)**

The city was broken, the boy who lived died, the muggles were in chains and were dying, Sophie looked crazy and was standing with her parents, watching them kill muggles with glee. Sophie wanted to do it, she sees a young, scared girl, begging for her life to be spared. Sophie just smiles and then shouts out the killing curse.

I woke up with a start, sweat was pouring down my head, my hands were trembling and I was scared. Holy shit, what sort of dreams was that? It was a destroyed city? With a dark person, ruling over it. And me killing an innocent girl. Tears were forming in my eyes, I killed someone. No Sophie, snap out of it, it was just a nightmare, it never happened but why did I dream that. I stabbed out of my thoughts by a black sight. It was just the cat. Aw, it stayed with me. There was a loud grumble that came out of my stomach, no need to tell me that I was hungry.

"Y-you stay with m-me?" I asked the kitty. The cat responds by head butting my arm, by the looks like it said yes.

"Would you like to stay with me?" the cat just sat with me. "Well, if you're going to be with me, you going to need a name." But what do I call it? I pondered for a few moments before I came up with the perfect one.

"How about Little Bell?" I asked. It meowed happily, saying that it like the name.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I freaked out at the sound of the voice and turned around and seen a young man looking down here at me. He didn't looked scary although I'm worried about that gun he was holding.

"Um, I-I-I was kicked out of the Orphanage I was staying at because I was a freak." I said.

"Those son of..." He trailed off, he looked back down at me and I was scared what he was going to say. "Are you Sophie Andrews?" He asked. How did he know my name. "Yes, t-that me." I answered.

"Oh thanks heavens, I've been looking everywhere for you." He said

"You were looking for me?" I squeaked out.

"Don't be scared, your not in trouble, as a matter of fact, we got a call just this morning that someone saw a young girl sleeping in this alleyway." My stomach grumbles again and I winced at the sound again.

"Geez, have you eaten anything?" He asked.

"Not for two days." I said.

"Aw, that sad, do you want to come with me? I know of a place that sells a brilliant breakfast." I wanted to protest but the growl in my stomach goes off. I just merely nodded and took his hand. Little Bell jumped on my shoulder and the man gave a small chuckle. "I see you made a friend." I smiled at his kind words. I couldn't believe what was happening. We walked a few minutes around London, until we reached a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. The man opens the door and ushered me inside. When we entered, It was dark and gloomy. A short man spoke up and I went closer to the bushy man. For some reason, I just feel safe around this man.

"Ah, Mr Nitro, usual breakfast I presume?" He asked. So that's his name.

"Actually, make that two please? And also get a glass of juice for the young lady, Tom." Nitro said. "The usual table"

"Of course, right away sir." Tom said

We sat down at the table and I looked the table, and then to the man. He spoke to me.

"I should introduce myself, My name is Thomas Nitro, soldier of the capital army."

"Well. It's nice to meet you but how did you know my name?" But before I get my answer, our breakfast arrived. It was massive. Bacon, eggs, tomato, sausages, chips, toast and a hash brown. I licked my lips and tucked in. Oh god, it tastes so good. It was my first proper meal for a while and man it was delicious. Then in the corner of my eye, I see a chair get lifted up and the plates were floating in the air. WHAT?! They were floating?! I heard a chuckle from Thomas.

"You not seeing things. That is real." He said.

"But it can't be. Magic isn't real." I said back.

"Really? Then tell me, did things happened? Did anything happened when you were angry or scared?" He askes me. I wondered and remembering all those times, I nodded.

"So I'm a witch?" I asked.

"Yes Sophie, you are." He said happily.

"So I can do all that?" I asked him.

"Yes" He said. He pulls out his bag and he looks down and pulls out a gold letter. He then hands it over to me and I look at it. It had a name on it.

Miss Lestrange

Dark alleyway

London, England

"I'm sorry. I think you got the wrong person. It says Lestrange" I said

"No it's not, your real name is Sophie Lestrange." I looked at him with shock. My name, my real name. "Well aren't you going to open it?" He said. I opened the letter and saw the nice handwriting on it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizard)

Dear, Miss Lestrange

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September first.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Please note that all Pupils clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) – Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic – Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory – Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration – Ermic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi – Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions – Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection – Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 Set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Wow. Hang on, where can we find all this stuff in London?"

"Don't worry, we are in the right place. Come with me." Thomas said. We got up and he took me to the back of the Pub and we stepped outside and all I see was a brick wall. I was about to question him but he started tapping certain bricks and they started to move. I was shocked. When they opened up, what I saw was breathe taking.

"Welcome Sophie, to Diagon Alley." He said with a smile.

 **(Author's Note – Ah yes. Sophie now knows about her actual name but still knows nothing about her family. There will be change between first person and third person. So next chapter, Sophie and Thomas walk through Diagon Alley, we will introduce certain characters into the story. Also, I got a surprise waiting for you all. Now, Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's Note – The response for this story is brilliant. Thanks to Everyone for reading this. Oh, if you lot happen to find any mistakes in the story, please let me know. I have a habit of rushing things and not checking it over before I post it up. So, as before, I don't own Harry Potter, only the OCs that appear in the story. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time**

"Welcome Sophie, to Diagon Alley" He said with a smile.

I looked the multiple shops that looks like a dream comes true. They were people dress up in these fancy clothes, and there were old school friends meeting up to catch up on their school holidays. There was book shops, some broom shop? Eh, it doesn't matter to me, I never been to a place that has been this packed or interesting. I look at Little Bell and I can tell from her flurry face that she was lapping this up too. I look at the list of school supplies that I need and I see that it's all very expensive.

"Um Thomas, how can I afford this? I don't have any money." I asked him.

"Well, we can find your money in Gringotts, the wizardry bank. Aren't no safer place, well, of course, expect for Hogwarts." Thomas answered.

Well, if I had money, I wouldn't had much anyway. We entered the this bank and it was just a massive, dark place, looks like the Orphanage I stay at, oh the bad memories. Also, there were short people but they didn't look like. They had pointy ears and big noses and they don't look very friendly.

"Um, W-what are those?" I ask.

"Goblins, clever little creatures, but will stabbed you in the back. Never trust them." He said coldly. We approach the big desk and saw a little goblin, heh, what a show off.

"Excuse me, Miss Lestrange wishes to make a withdrawal." Nitro tells the globin.

The goblin looks down at me and said. "Ah, Miss Sophie, a spitting image of your mother. I assume the she has her key?"

"Oh hang on, got it here somewhere." Nitro said. He looks down in his bag and grabs a gold key and hands it to the globin.

"Alright, if you will follow me." He said. We follow to find a old cart and a track that sort of resembles a amusement ride. We sot down inside down and we took off. I didn't know how long we were on the ride but by the end of it I was feeling dizzy, and sick. "Vault 235" The goblin shouted out. We got off and I wasn't feeling good, and I wanted to vomit.

"Are you okay, Sophie?" Thomas asked me

"I'm fine" I squeaked out

"Key, please" The goblin asked. Nitro handed him the key and the goblin put it inside the rather large door. All the weird combinations were locks and the door opened and I couldn't help but stare. There was bronze, silver, and gold coins. By the looks of it, there was thousands of them.

"Now, you think your parents would leave you with nothing, now did ya?" Thomas said. I said nothing, right now, I'm still reeling in the fact, I had so much money.

 **(#Break)**

After making a withdrawal and leaving the bank, I had a look at the list, I needed the school uniform. Thomas took me to Madam Mikin's robe shop.

"Go get your robes sorted out, and gets your books from flourish and Botts Bookshop. I'll got a few things I have to do." He said. I nodded to him we went out our separate ways. I stepped inside the shop and see a old lady appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, stand over there little one, I'll fix you up in a minute." She said. I walk over to the stand and she started to measure me, saying all these weird things that I didn't understand. Eventually, she handed me my school uniform, which is a grey jumper, a white button up shirt, a black tie, a grey skirt, grey socks and shoes. "That will be six gallons please" she said. I gave her the money and left the shop.

I entered the bookstore and seen what easily could be a library that has been jammed in. There had a range from novels to autobiography, even fairy-tale books. The sight was so much but I had to grab my school books and get out of here. I looked for the first thing that appeared on the list. I found the first bookshelf, and guess what, I found Transfiguration book but I wasn't looking where I was going and I bump into someone and knock them to the ground. I looked down to see a young girl, bushy-haired, brown eyes and some buck front teeth.

Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" I said.

"Oh, that's okay" But the girl started to trail off. She look like she was astounded by me. I felt uncomfortable and she realizes it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should introduce myself, I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

"Hello Hermione, nice to meet you, I'm Sophie Andrews, I mean Lestrange." I corrected myself. Straight away, I felt eyes right on me. I looked around to try and find the source and I found it. A black and blonde woman, wearing a green long dress. She looked shocked to hear my name. Did she know me or something, cause I never seen here before. I was shake out of my thoughts by Thomas appearing right into front of me.

"Hello Sophie, have you got your books?" He said.

"Uh, yes. Yes I do." I responded.

"Now come on, we need to get your wand. Hello Hermione." He said

"Hello. Well It's nice to meet you, Sophie. Hope to see you at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too." I said. I paid for the books and exited the shops.

 **(Now, going to Third person view.)**

Narcissa Malfoy, the youngest black, and married to Lucius Malfoy, was down at Diagon Alley with her son, Draco, who is getting ready for his first year of Hogwarts. She made a stop at Flourish & Botts Bookshop to grab Draco's books when she heard a voice that sounder so familiar. "My name is Sophie Andrews, I mean Lestrange." The girl said. Narcissa quickly turned around and what she saw, shocked her to the core. She saw an spitting image of her eldest sister. She had found, Bellatrix's beautiful daughter, her niece.

"Oh my god." She said as Sophie lay eyes on her. The young, black hair girl was trying to work out who she was. She was interrupted by Nitro entering the conversation and taking the young girl and boy bid farewell to the bushy-haired girl and left. Then something flew into the back of her mind.

 **Pure & Mud females meet**

 **They become one**

 **Together, they will fight the dark**

 **Never to die, never to fall**

 **Always together, until they reach heaven's gates**

Oh god, please not her, She thought.

 **(And now back to Sophie's view)**

I left the shop with a confused mind. Who was that lady, and why did she knew who I was? I snapped out of my thoughts by realizing I still need a wand. We stop in front of a shop called Garrick Ollivander's wand shop. We enter and I was startled by a old man, sliding across the ladder.

"I was wondering when I will be seeing you, Miss Lestrange" He said with a croaky voice. "It seems only yesterday, that your mother and father were in here, buying their first wands. Ah. Bendy, old feather, eight and a half inches." He handed the wand over to me. I gave it a flick and I broke some glass.

"Nope, definitely not." He said. "Ah, how about this one." I gave a flick and some of the wand boxes flew right off and were aimed right at Thomas, lucky he ducked out of the way.

"No, and definitely not that one. Ah, straight, Dragon-heartstring, eleven and a quarter inches." He said. I grab the wand and I felt a warmth shoot straight threw my body. It felt like the wand had found me and I felt a strong connection.

"Ah, there we go. That will be seven Gallons, please" Olivander said. I paid the man and we left the shop.

"Okay, that's everything now" I said happily.

"That's great to hear, now let's head back to the cauldron." He said. By the time we got back, it was night. After a spot of dinner? Thomas took me upstairs to my room.

Okay, I booked a room for the night, here's the key. Now, tomorrow the train leaves at 11:00 O'clock, so around 10:00, I'll be coming to take you to take to the station. Now, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, good night." He said.

"Bye" I said and I walk into my room. It was a small bed and even though it didn't have much light, there was a window and it had a brilliant view of London. I looked outside and saw a beautiful moonlight. Oh my god, magic is real and tomorrow I be going to Hogwarts. Only problem though, my parents won't be there and I cried softly. I've spend nearly eleven years without any parents to guide me. At that point, Little Bell saw me crying and quickly jumped on my lap and snuggled up to me. I smiled at that as I watch the traffic down below, every now and then, some drivers have a go at one another. I looked up at the clock and it read out 10:30. I decide to go to bed. I slipped under the covers, with Little Bell jumping up and sat next to me. Eventually, an half a hour later, I finally fall asleep.

 **(Author's Note – that's sad. Poor Sophie is going to Hogwarts but she still doesn't have a family. Will this have a effect on the story, I guess we will have to wait and see. Next time, Sophie boards the train to Hogwarts and meets the Boy-who-Lived. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note – Now, the ride to Hogwarts will be this chapter. I hope you all enjoying this story so far. Right, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy)**

The sound of the passing train woke me from my sleep. Wouldn't matter, I haven't slept well anyway. I'm so excited, I'm going to Hogwarts and I'm going to learn magic. Now, I just got to wait for Thomas. Hang on, what's the time? Looking at the clock, 9:23. I better get up. No breakfast beforehand won't help contain my excitement. Pulling myself out of bed, I slipped out of my PJs and I just flopped on a white t-shirt with the Big Ben logo on the front, black shorts and some short, black cowboys boots. I looked at Little Bell and she was still sleeping.

"Come on Bell, wake up. It's time to go." She pulls herself out of her trance and does a little stretch before she jumps onto the floor and walks down with me while I'm carrying down the cat cage and my Hogwarts case. I reached down and I sit down at table 11. Tom, the bartender, comes over to me.

"Now, what will it be, Miss Lestrange?" He asked me.

"Do you have cereal?" I asked

"Why yes, we do. I get you that. Would you like a glass of juice with it?" He said

"Yes, please." I responded. He nods and he heads back to the bar. I look at the local paper. It was something called The daily Prophet. I had a look, nothing really interesting. Ah, my breakfast has just arrived, cool. I happily dug into it, and it is alright, not as good as the breakfast I had yesterday, but still. The silent morning was good but a black owl just flew through the front window and landed right in front of me. I look around in case its owner was around. It stuck its leg out and it had a letter attached to it, the letter was addressed to me. How did someone knew who I was? I carefully untie the letter from the owl's leg. The owl just took a bit of my cereal and took off. I opened the letter and it read,

 **You may not know me, but I know you. I knew your mother, you can say, we are very close. Your mother left this in my procession before she was taken away, it was time it was returned to you.**

I pulled out the weird looking thing and I was shocked. It was a charm bracelet, with my name on it. It also have some writing on it.

 **To our beautiful, little Sophie**

 **We will always love you**

 **Love, your mother and father**

I could not believe it, I got my own charm bracelet.

"Where did you get it?" Thomas asked as he came to my table.

"I don't know. An owl came in and gave it to me. Someone kept it safe for my mum and now they were returning it to me. Thomas, what did my parents do that landed them in jail?" I said.

"I'm sorry Sophie, I'm no the right person to answer that." He responded. "Ah, don't look down. Come on, you're going to Hogwarts. Come on, I'll grab your stuff." He added. We left the tavern and I enter the car that Thomas owned. Half a hour later, we arrive at kings cross station. We walked inside the station and pass security. Well, Thomas flashes his Army badge and they let us through. Nitro stopped and handed my ticket to me. I was in awe, it was gold but the platform number was confusing. It said nine and ¾.

"Thomas, there must be a mistake, this says platform nine and ¾. There is no such thing, is there?" I said

"The platform is real, it just 'hidden from view. 'Now come on." He said and walked off. I followed him to the lifts and he took to platform nine but it wasn't there.

"Ah, here we are." He said. Where? We are three-quarters of the way on Platform nine but it wasn't really there. Is this a trick? "Now, you run straight through the wall and that will take you on the Platform." Thomas said with a smile.

"WHAT?! Are you mad?!" I shouted back.

"Don't worry, it just a magical barrier put there. It is there to keep muggles out." He said

"muggles?" I asked.

"Non-magical folk, like me." He answered.

"Well, what am I?" I asked him.

"Well, your parents is a all magical family, or in simple terms, Pure-Bloods. You are a Pure-Blood. Now are we going through the barrier or what?" He said. I gulped loudly and took a look at the wall. I started to run, I closed my eyes and luck had it, I didn't hear a bang. When I opened my eyes, I can't believe my eyes. It was a old fashion stream train with old fashion carriages. I smiled at this thought.

"How about we get you a seat?" Thomas said. I nodded and we boarded the train and Thomas had founded me a empty compartment.

"Alright, comfortable?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, now I best be off. I got to meet up with my commanding officer. You will be alright, I'll see you at Hogwarts." He said. I waved at him and he waved back to me as he stepped off the train. A couple of minutes later, the train started to move. Finally, I was on my way to Hogwarts.

 **(An Hour Later)**

I was looking outside the window at the moving landscape. God, did it look so beautiful. I decided to let Little Bell out of her cage so she can stretch her legs. After a minute of stretching, she cuddles up next to me, making me giggle. Then a trolley lady shows up with mountains of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, sweetie?" She asked in a loving tone.

"Um, what do you have?" I asked Shyly.

"We have Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and many other things, dear," she said kindly.

"Um, can I-I have one of each, plus some water, if you have any." I said. The loving lady just smiled and handed me everything.

"That would be three sickles, please." She said. I gave her the coins and sat back down and dove into a pumpkin pastries. There was a knock at the door and I looked up. Oh my god, it was that girl from that bookshop. What was her name, again? Hermione? Yeah, that's right.

"Hello Sophie." She said

"Hello, Hermione" I responded

"Would you like some company?" Hermione said.

"Uh, y-y-yes, that would be nice." I answered. God, why am I stuttering around her?

"So, you enjoying the train ride so far? She asked.

"Yeah, it is cool. I can't believe what is happening? Magic is real." I squealed out.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first, but after Professor McGonagall show me and my parents magic. I loved it and I can't wait to get started."

"Yeah, me too" I said Shyly. There was a another knock and I show a short, chubby boy at the door, and by the looks of it, he was about to cry.

"Um, h-have y-you seen my t-toad?" He said

"Um, no." I answered. "Do you need help to find him?" I added.

"Yeah, we will help you. I'm Hermione." She said

"I'm Neville" he said

"Sophie" I said. We left and Neville went up to the next carriage and we looked in this one. We stopped at a certain one. It held a red haired, badly dressed boy and the other one had black, messy bangs and glasses. Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Have you two boys seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said.

"No" the red-haired boy said.

"Oh are you doing magic?" I asked

"Yeah" he said cheerfully

"Well, let's see it then" she said.

Ron cleared his throat, pointing his wand at Scabbers. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He flourished his wand. Nothing happened. Scabbers merely rolled over and remained grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" I asked

"Well, it's not real good is it?" Hermione said. I was starting to like this girl.

"Personally, I only a few simple ones myself, but they all work for me." She walked into the room while pulling her wand out and pointing it at the guy with the glasses.

"For example, Occulus Reparo." She said. The boy's glasses all of a sudden look as brand new.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She said.

"I'm Ron Wealsey" He said with his mouth full of food.

"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon." Hermione said. 'Oh and you got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there." She told him before leaving. After we walked back to my compartment, she spoke.

"You should get changed too" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I should. You really own it back there." I said

"Oh, it was nothing, you know. Why didn't you introduce yourself back there?" She said.

"Oh, I'm really shy and I don't have many friends. And as a matter of fact, the orphanage that I stayed at got burnt down and I was sort of kicked out onto the street." I said, starting to trailed of.

"Oh, you poor thing" she said while pulling me into a hug. At first, it felt weird but then it started to feel nice.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes" the speaker shouted out.

"I should get changed." I said. Hermione nodded and said "I'll wait for you out here." I nodded and I went inside the compartment. Eventually, I got changed as the train started pulling into the station. I was finally here at Hogwarts.

 **(Author's Note – Finally, Sophie has made it to Hogwarts. Now, next chapter, the sorting hat comes into play. Like and review, and until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	6. Chapter 6 (Part One)

**(Author's Note – Alright, I've decided to do a two partier, cause I got to throw in the meeting with Draco, Professor McGonagall, the sorting hat, the feast, the song and formal meeting so bear with me. Also, there was a interesting question asked, which house would best fit Sophie? I don't know. I guess we will find out. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy)**

 **Last time – The train pulled into the station, I was finally here at Hogwarts.**

I left the compartment and I was still trying to get that damn tie on, god why couldn't that stupid Orphanage teach us to do bloody ties? Hermione, obviously saw my struggle and walk over to me.

"You need some help with that?" She asked. I just nod my head and she smiled. She grabs the tie and she fix it all up for me. I was astound.

"How did you know how to do it?" I asked.

"My dad taught me, cause when I go to school, we had to wear ties." She said. Judging by the way she trailed off, I can tell she wasn't treated very well at her previous school. We got off the train and we have a look around and can just see the school from here. A deep voice startled me.

"First 'ears, first 'ears over here please." A very massive, hairy bloke spoke out. Wow, he is tall.

"Alright, this way to the boats." He gestured before taking off. We follow him down to a beautiful lake that was even more great by the moonlight that stood out on the top. When we reach the bottom of the lake, there was small boats ready for us.

"Alright, no more than 4 a boat." He said. Me and Hermione climbed into the boat with two other girls that look like they were twins.

"Everyone ready? Let's go." And then the boat started to move. We watched the water look so calm against the boat. Hermione looked nervous and looked sad.

"Hey you're alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" she said but I'm not so sure.

"You sure, Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous" Hermione assures me. We reached the docks with the night sky shining down. We walked up the stairs to a empty courtyard with a old but beautiful tree there. We reached some massive, wooden doors and the big man knock on the door. The doors opened up to show a massive room with some candles lighting up the room. We walk up the flight of stairs and sees a lady dressed in a green dress with some weird looking jacket.

"The first years, McGonagall." He said

"Thank you, Hagrid. You can go now." She said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started. "Before you join the other students for the start-of-term banquet, you will be sorted into your houses. For the rest of the school year, your house will be like your family.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each is special in its own unique way. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points, but any rule breaking will lose points, and at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." McGonagall said.

"Trevor!" A boy shouted. Oh boy, it was Neville. He stutters out a apology before disappearing into the crowd.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the school in a few minutes. I shall return when we are ready for you," McGonagall said. She eyed some of the students. "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up before then." The professor turned and left.

"Does anyone know how we got sorted into our houses?" I asked.

"I heard that it's some sort of test." Ron spoke up from beside me. "Fred said it hurts a lot."

"Oh I doubt that. Teachers would never allowed first years to get hurt." Hermione said in a bossy tone.

So it's true then? What they're staying on the train." A voice said. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter?" I heard whispers from all around me.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said. I heard a snicker from besides me.

"You think my name's funny, do ya? I don't need to ask yours. Red-haired, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Wealsey." Draco said. "Potter, you will find out that some wizardry families are better than others. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He sticks his hand, asking for it to be shanked.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said. Draco looked pissed but Professor McGonagall returns, taps him on the shoulder, and said,

"Now, form a line, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." She said. I side up with Hermione and then we started walking into the hall. It was a sight. Long tables filled by students, and I looked up at the ceiling and I saw a the night sky.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Hermione whispered, looking up at the bewitched ceiling. "I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside." I smiled at Hermione. She is just a great girl with a lot of Knowledge. We stopped at the table with had a weird, old hat looking like it had seen better days, then the hat started to burst into song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. God, the song was catchy but the hat sounded awful.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, and you will sorted into your houses." McGonagall beamed, holding the hat up. The witch looked at the parchment and called out, "Abbott, Hannah!"

The hat spoke and said "Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!" It kept going until I heard

" Granger, Hermione" I look to my side and I saw Hermione walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. A few minutes later, the hat shouted out.

"Gryffindor"

Hermione smiled as she took the hat off and went over to the table next to me. I heard a groan from Ron. He must not be happy about something. Then it hit me, oh god. It will be my turn soon. It looks like the teacher double-check the list before she shouted out

"Lestrange, Sophie" She shouted.

I gulped nervously, there was a million eyes on me. I was worried as hell. There was whispers around the hall. Those eyes look more like death stares. I sat down on the seat and the had was dropped on my head.

"Hmm, a young Lestrange. I haven't seen one of you for a long while. Now where to put you. Your parents were in Slytherin, but you can fit all houses. You are smart, a thrist to prove yourself, there's talent, yes, you are also brave. Yes, I have a decision." The hat said. I was absolutely scared. Where was I going? I was more nervous than ever.

"We have a..."

 **(Author's Note – Oh, a cliff-hanger. Don't worry, you will find out the decision next time. If you want different characters having a say in this story, please let me know. Alright, like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	7. Chapter 6 (Part two

**(Author's Note – Part two is here. I can see suspense is killing people. Anyway, we are a critical point. Everyone now knows who she is. Will this affect her chance at making friends, we'll wait and see. If anyone's interested, I will be posting a new chapter of the horror within sometime this week. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time – We have a...**

"GRYFFINDOR"

Silence. Just utter silence. Teachers are looking at me wide eyed at me. That Malfoy look shocked. People are whispering "The only child of two death eaters is a Gryffindor." Other were like, "She should be in there with them." I took the hat off and took off to the Gryffindor table. Shaking as hell from the prying eyes, I sat down next to Hermione, who look worried about me.

"Hey, you made it into Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Yeah, despite my family been in Slytherin. The hat said that all my of family was in Slytherin, expect for one, which he was disowned." I asked. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor but for some reason, he didn't sit next to us.

"Draco Malfoy" The hat had even touch his head "Slytherin"

"Harry Potter" McGonagall said.

"Is that him"

"The Harry Potter"

"Hermione, who is Harry Potter?" I asked

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Harry defeated a man who was as dark as his name. His name was Voldemort. Harry survived his killing curse, but it came with a terrible cost. His parents were killed the same night." She said. My god, poor Harry. He doesn't have any parents, like me. He doesn't deserve the attention. Eventually

"Better be... GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted. The table rose as one cheering with two identical twins shouting "We got Potter" He said across from me.

"Ron Wealsey" It touched his and shouted "GRYFFINDOR" He took the hat and sat next to Harry. The feast finishes with something Blaise Zanbini being sorted into Slytherin but before he join his house, he chucks me a wicked smile.

"Why did he smile at you? Do he know me?" Ron asked.

"How can I? I never even met him." I answered. Just then, there was a tap of glass that gains our attention.

"May I have your attention, please?" McGonagall asked. A old man stood up from his seat. He must be Dumbledore.

"I have a few announcements to make before you all head to your House dormitories," Professor Dumbledore said. He cleared his throat. "First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students, and I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors, and that the list of banned items can be found posted outside of his office.

"Quidditch trials will begin in the second week of term, and anyone interested in playing should contact their Head of House or Madam Hooch, our flying instructor. And finally, this year the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a horrible, painful death."

I gulped in fear, seriously death? What kind of school was this? Professor Dumbledore couldn't be serious… right?

"Before we begin eating though, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!" Dumbledore said. Really? Then my mouth fell open and beside me, I could hear Hermione gasp. The golden dishes in front of them were piled high with an insane amount of food, more than she had ever seen in my entire life. There was roast beef, chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausage, boiled, roast, and mashed potatoes, chips, peas, carrots, gravy, and a whole lot of other stuff that she had never even heard of before, like mint humbugs. I tucked myself into, well pretty much everything that was there.

"You are enjoying yourself, are ya?" Hermione said.

"I'm not. When was the last time you saw something like this." I asked. She falls silent, blushing. I give her a little shove and she returns the favour, now with a smile on her face. Then, a little while later, I heard a quick gasp from Ron. I look at him and I saw a ghost.

"Hello, how are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!" He said. Then, all of a sudden, all of these ghosts came out of nowhere. There was females, males from different eras, you name it.

"Hello, Sir Nick. Have a nice summer?" A boy named Percy asked.

"Horrible, again, my request to join the headless hunt has been declined." Sir Nick said before heading off.

"I know you, you're nearly headless Nick." Ron Spoke up.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." He said.

"Nearly headless? How can you nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this" and just then, he took his head, nearly off, showing some flesh from his body. Every first year was disgusted by the sight.

"You just to ask, did ya?" I told Hermione. Just then the food disappears and all this desserts appeared. There were puddings and ice cream in every flavor imaginable, pies, treacle tarts, éclairs and doughnuts, fruit, jelly…. Oh god, I'm in heaven. After enjoying that delicious dessert, the food disappears, which was sad. Dumbledore stood up, making the whole hall fall silent.

"Now, before we send you off to bed, we will now sing the school song." He said. School song? Judging by the smiles on the teacher's faces, that's not good. "Now, off we go!" and the whole song broke into song.

Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Wortty Hogwarts

Teach us something please-

weather we be old and bald

or young with scabby knees-

Our heads could do with filling

with some interesting stuff

for now there bear and full

of air dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worth knowing

bring back what we forgot

just do your best we'll do the rest

and learn untill our brains all rott

"Ah, music. It always soothes the soul. Now, off to bed." He finishes off

God, that song was awful. Luckily, for us, we can go to bed. We had to follow Percy up to the common room, which I had no idea where it was. We reached the seventh floor, where a portrait of a fat lady was hung.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said.

The portrait swung open, revealing a door behind it. They all scrambled through it, and as I got her first glimpse of the Common Room, my breath left me in an excited whoosh. It was big, and cozy, and there was a fireplace! And lots of couches and squashy armchairs!

"To the left is the boys' dorm, to the right, the girls' dorm," Percy said, pointing to two sets of stairs. "Some things I should mention before you head up to your dorms; make sure you remember the password, as it changes biweekly, and do not tell anyone it that's not in Gryffindor. Your trunks have already been brought up as well. Curfew is at ten; make sure you're in the Common Room by then or you'll get a detention." He paused. "That's about it, go ahead and go to your dorms now."

We went up to the girls dormitory and we enter the room. There were lots of beds with curtains surrounding the beds with Little Bell sleeping soundly on the bed near the window. That's mine. Hermione went for the one next to mine and she started talking to me.

Um, do you want to walk down to class with me tomorrow?" she said.

"Yeah." I said. She smiled and we bid each other good night. Big day, tomorrow.

 **(Author's Note – There we are, part two is done. Next time, Sophie will have her first day at Hogwarts. Read and review, if you have any questions. Until next time. Kizzard245 out!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(Author's Note – Originally, I was planning on updating this tomorrow, but I've decided to post this up now, considering I made you guys wait for the last one. Now some things will be different from the story but I'll try to stay close to the story. Now as before, I don't own Harry Potter, just the OCs on the story. Now Enjoy!)**

Oh whoever, is shaking me, please stop. I'm trying to sleep. Well, I haven't sleep as good as I want. I didn't fall asleep until 1 am. Ok, that's it, anymore shaking, and I will grab them by the throat and I will straggle them. Then a voice enter my ear drums.

"Come on, Sophie, wake up." That voice turned out to be Hermione. I half-opened my eyes and to see her standing next to my bed.

"What? Hermione, It's Six am." I protested. She just looks at me wide eyed.

"Better be early than late." She said.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I said. I jumped off my bed, grabbed my damn uniform and headed for the showers. The showers were nice and warm against my naked body. Oh my god, some of the bruises I got from some of the kids. I don't want anyone to see it. After five minutes, I dried off and put me clothes, brush my teeth, looked at my hair, yep, still crazy and I walk out of the room. I quickly joined Hermione in the common room. After she got my tie sorted out, we walk outside to head to the great hall for breakfast. The eyes won't get off me. There was also whispers around, I can just hear them, taunting me, fearing me, hating me. Yeah, whatever my parents has done, it must has been severe. We reached the great hall and oh man, I can all ready start to smell the bacon, eggs, sausages, you name it. We sat down around the middle of the dinner table and started to dig into the food.

"So what classes are you looking forward to?" Hermione asked me

"Potions, Transfigurations, and defence against the dark arts is interesting too." I answered.

"Me too" She said but then we saw Harry and Ron enter the hall with all eyes landing on him. I can tell he doesn't like the attention. Then our head of house spoke.

"First years, here are your timetables. You are not allowed to skip any classes unless otherwise. Skipping class without a valid reason with result in detention and loss of points, however, for lateness, first week, I'll let get away with it, but after that, no excuses." She said. We took the timetables and we had a look at our classes.

 **Monday:**

 **-Potions**

 **-Defence Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A)**

 **-Flying**

 **-Astronomy**

 **Tuesday:**

 **-Charms**

 **-History of Magic**

 **-Flying**

 **-Astronomy**

 **Wednesday:**

 **-Potions**

 **-Herbology**

 **-Flying**

 **-Astronomy**

 **Thursday:**

 **-Charms**

 **-Transfiguration**

 **-Flying**

 **-Astronomy**

 **Friday:**

 **-Double potions**

 **-Flying**

 **-Astronomy**

"Wow, so many classes. We should head off to class." I said.

"Yeah, we should." Hermione said. And we both started heading off to our first ever class.

 **(#break)**

We had two more classes before dinner and I just wanted it to end. Me and Hermione reached the classroom in the dungeons where we gladly took our seats, Harry and Ron sat next to us but the already annoying Draco Malfoy was in front of us with his Cronies, Crap & Godzilla. Snape entered the room once everyone was seated, his cloak billowing behind him dramatically and a scowl on his face.

"There will be no wand waving in my class," Snape began, making the room fall silent. "You are here to learn the subtle art of potion making, although I highly doubt that any of you can appreciate the beauty and grace of a well brewed potion." He looked around, his coal black eyes landing on poor Harry. He squirmed slightly, but stared back. He continued, "In this class I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death –if you aren't a load of morons as I usually have to teach."

"Harry Potter, our new celebrity," he said with a sneer. ""Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked Harry. I see Hermione's hand shoot straight up.

"I-I don't know, sir." Harry said.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked again

"I don't know." He said again

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He said again.

"I don't know" Harry said a little more annoyed

"Well, clearly fame isn't everything." Snape said again. He sent us off to work on mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Me and Hermione paired up together, working well and even though Snape swept around the room, criticizing nearly everyone except for Draco Malfoy, he was unable to find anything wrong with their potion. Suddenly, acrid green smoke and a loud hissing sound filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt his partner Seamus' cauldron, and their bright green potion was seeping across the floor. Snape looked extremely angry as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the mess that used to be a potion. "Evanesco," he snarled, and the potion immediately vanished into thin air. Snape turned to Seamus. "You there, get him the Hospital Wing!" he said angrily. After that little disaster, the class was over. But before me and Hermione left the room.

"Lestrange, I would like to have a word with you." Snape said. I look at him confused. What did I do?

"Wait for me outside" I told Hermione. She nodded before leaving the room. I walked up to his table before saying, "yes sir?" I asked.

"I would like to know hoe you, Sophie, the daughter of the Rodolphus & Bellatrix Lestrange, the purest of all pure-bloods, manage to end up in Gryffindor." Snape said with a sneer.

"The hat said that I would've fitted all houses but it chose Gryffindor." I answered.

"You should've been put in Slytherin, you would have done well in my house." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but you're wrong." I said before walking out of the classroom. I joined Hermione who was still waiting for me.

"What did he want?" She asked.

"Oh not much." I said. Hermione nodded before we walked off to Transfiguration. As usual, we were the earliest to the classroom. We sat at the front of the class for the best learning experience. The rest of the class started to come inside.

"Gee, I wonder where Professor McGonagall is?" I asked Hermione. Just then the cat on the desk let out a loud meow and jumped off. Within an instant, the cat was no more and Professor McGonagall was standing in its place, a stern look on her face. Wow, I hope to we get to do that.

"Welcome to Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall greeted them. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Hermione's hand was in the air. "Professor, will we learn to transform like you just did?" she asked curiously.

"Not in my classroom," Professor McGonagall responded. "I am what you may call an Animagus, which is a person who can morph him or herself into a specific animal at will. It is a long and very dangerous task to learn. All animagi are to be registered with the Ministry of Magic."

After copying down pages upon pages of notes, Professor McGonagall gave each student a match and they were told to try and turn it into a needle. I was confused; what was the purpose of this? The notes they had taken hadn't really explained to me exactly how to transfigure her match. I raised my hand in the air, and the professor walked over.

"Yes, Ms. Lestrange?" McGonagall asked.

"Umm… I was just wondering how exactly we're supposed to do this. Are we supposed to visualize it changing, or do we have to do something else?" I asked.

Professor McGonagall gave me a look before saying, "You must point your wand at the match and say the spell, all the while trying to morph your match into a needle with your mind. Some people find that visualizing the object changing helps." I nodded and I pointed my wand at the match and said the spell, doing exactly what the professor had recommended. To my surprise, the match had transfigured into a silver, pointy needle. Next to me, I heard Hermione exclaim in glee as her own match turned into a needle.

By the end of the class, me and Hermione were the only ones to have transfigured our matches. Professor McGonagall gave us each a smile as she inspected our work.

"Well done, you two. Excellent transfiguration skills," the professor said. We both smiled at this achievement and we both went down to dinner. After a little while, I get a tap on the shoulder.

"Thomas" I exclaimed.

"Hello, Sophie and Hermione, congratulations on the both of you making Gryffindor." He said. Just then, a blonde girl walk over to us.

"Hello, Hermione." She said.

"Hello, Ducky." Hermione responded.

"So you must be Sophie Lestrange. I had the pleasure of knowing your parents when I came to Hogwarts." She told me. I nodded at her before she left. "She knew my parents?" I asked Thomas.

"Yes, but let's say, they never really got along." He said and then walked off.

"How does he know you, Hermione?" I asked.

"Ducky's my sister. She's his squadron leader." Hermione said.

"Hermione, just tell me, did my parents had anything to do with the dark lord?" I asked her.

"Well, Do you really want to know?" She asked me. I nodded. "Your parents fought on long side him." She told me. So that's why I'm hated, they fought with him. "Sophie, are you alright?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah, I just got lost in thought." I said. After returning to the common room, and having a shower, we bid each other good night before heading to bed. The thoughts of what I heard about what my parents did still weighting down in my mind.

 **(Author's Note – So Sophie now knows about what her parents did and why they were behind bars, sad eh? Next time, She learns how to fly, meets Draco for the first time, and the three-headed dog. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(Author's Note – updates everyday can get to ya but then again, I'm doing nothing at home so might as well. First off, the next two chapters will be a little darker cause of the bullying of Sophie and Hermione is starting to take its toll, even though I haven't made it appeared much in the story. Second, I've sort of been doing it based off the film, cause I don't have the book. If there's anything that I missed, I'm sorry. If there is anything from the book that you want to see, please let me know. Now, the chapters won't be two partiers. The only reason that chapter six was a two-partier because I was still making up my mind about which house Sophie was going to be put in. I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy)**

 **Last time – we bid each other good night, the thought of what my parents did still weighing on my mind.**

I smiled to myself in amusement as I watched Hermione pace back and forth in front of me, nearly hyperventilating from anxiety.

"I don't want to do it; they can't make me do it! I refuse!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. Me and Hermione had been making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast when Hermione had suddenly frozen up in front of the notice board in the Gryffindor common room. It had said that there were to be mandatory flying lessons with the Slytherins starting on Thursday, and today was Thursday. From what I had gathered during the ten minutes of pacing, growling, and ranting that Hermione had done, she was afraid of heights.

"It won't be that bad, Hermione," I said, holding back a giggle as Hermione began waving her arms around. "It's not like you're going to fall-"

"No! Shush! Stop talking! You'll jinx me!" Hermione shushed me.

"You're just paranoid," I snickered, saying it with a full blown grin on my face.

After a quick breakfast, we joined a group of Gryffindor first years that were making their way across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. Numerous broomsticks were lying in neat lines on the ground, and I saw Hermione eye them in fear.

"You can't learn this in a book, huh," I said softly. Hermione stiffened, and I just knew that I had it the nail on the head.

"Hermione, it's okay to be afraid of heights, but you have to learn this some time, and books will only get you so far," I said. I started to reach out, tentatively taking Hermione's hand in mine, and led her over to the brooms.

"I-I don't think I can do this," Hermione said urgently. Her hand trembled in my grip.

"Yes you can, you just have to believe you can," I said firmly. I squeezed Hermione's hand, wanting to make my friend feel better. She smiled but then someone we both hated enter our view.

"Oh, lookie here, the mudblood can't fly," a voice sneered. It was Malfoy, and behind him were his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. I've had never disliked anyone as much as I disliked Malfoy at the moment. He was insulting Hermione, that is simply not allowed in my books.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" I exclaimed, stepping in front of Hermione.

"What have we here? It's the blood-traitor defending the mudblood," Malfoy said. A blood-traitor? I started to clenched my fists. How dare he!

"Get lost, Malfoy!" I hissed angrily.

" Or what? You're going to make me?" Malfoy sneered.

"Go away, Malfoy. Just leave us alone," Hermione said, moving out from behind me. "We've done nothing wrong, so why don't you just bugger off."

Malfoy's face turned pink. "Why you -"

"Don't try it, Malfoy. Head to your broom and stay there." Ducky said, coming from out of nowhere.

"What gives you the right to tell me, what to do?" Malfoy retorted back.

"If you don't do what you're told, You will be going to the hospital wing, now GO!" Ducky orders. Malfoy walks back to his broom. "You two alright?" She added. We both nodded. "Good, your class will be starting soon, so I'll see you later." She said before heading off towards the castle. The flying instructor had finally arrived. She had short grey hair and sharp yellow eyes that reminded me of a hawk's eyes. I didn't know it was possible to have yellow eyes. Maybe she was wearing contacts?

"My name is Madam Hooch, and today you will be learning how to ride a broomstick," the teacher said. "Everyone stand by your broom and stick your right hand over it."

I had a look at my broom as I did what I had been instructed to do. It was old and twigs were sticking out at odd angles. Was this thing really supposed to hold my weight?

"Everyone's done it?" Hooch asked, looking around. "Yes? Good. Now say, 'up!'"

"Up!" everyone shouted.

My hand stung slightly as the broom jumped up into my hand. I looked around; apparently mine's was one of the only ones to do so. Glancing over at my friend, I saw that Hermione's broom had only managed to roll over.

"Hermione," I whispered softly. The girl looked up, and I could see the frustration building inside her.

"How'd you do it, Sophie? It's not working for me," Hermione huffed. "See? Up!" The broom didn't so much as twitch.

I giggled softly, moving behind Hermione and placing my hand on Hermione's. "Y-you have to be forceful and believe that it'll move into your hand," I explained. "I d-don't think you really believe that it'll move. Watch, okay? Up!" The broom jumped into Hermione's hand.

Smiling, I moved back to my own broom. "Try it now by yourself."

"Okay." Hermione stuck her hand out and said, "Up!" in a firm voice.

The broom hovered in the air for a second before rising up into Hermione's hand. The girl grinned at me in triumph.

"I did it!" she exclaimed happily.

"I knew you could," I said, feeling tingly from Hermione's smile.

At this time, Madam Hooch showed everyone how to mount their broom properly without falling off. Once she had determined that everyone was adjusted, she said, "When I blow my whistle, kick off the ground hard. Rise a few feet and then lean forward to come back down. Take off in three, two –" I gasped as Neville pushed off hard before the whistle blew and shot off like a bullet. Neville, his face pale and with a scared look, shrieked when he started to slip off the broom.

"Hold on, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted, but it was too late. Neville slid off the end of the broom and fell to the ground. A nasty crack could be heard as he landed hard with a loud thud. Madam Hooch rushed over to him and checked him over.

"Broken wrist," I heard her mutter. I winced in sympathy. Poor Neville…

Madam Hooch helped Neville up and turned to the rest of the class. "None of you even think of touching those brooms while I'm gone. You try and I'll have you expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'." She wrapped her arm around Neville and helped escort him to the castle.

As soon as they were out of sight Malfoy burst into laughter. "What an idiot! Did you see his face?" The other Slytherins quickly joined in. "If this fat lump had given this a squeeze, he may have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He said

"Give it here, Malfoy." He hissed.

"No, I'll think I leave it for Longbottom to find" He said. He just smiled nastily and leapt on his broomstick, taking off into the air. "How about on the roof? Come and get it, Potter!" Then in the corner of my eye, I see that Harry was starting to mount his broom.

"Harry! No way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't know how to fly." Hermione said but Harry didn't listen. He mounted his broom and took off.

"What a Idiot" I muttered. I couldn't tell what was happening, but then the unthinkable. Malfoy threw the remember ball and Harry sped straight after it He caught it while turning to stop himself smashing into the wall, for a first timer, he's a natural. He came down to a sea of red and gold, saying how great he was but a loud voice, Oh no.

"HARRY POTTER" McGonagall shouted. We all looked. We saw a stern look on her face. "follow me" Harry reluctantly follow her. Malfoy got his wish, Harry was going to get expelled.

 **(#BREAK)**

"Do you think he'll get off?" Hermione asked me.

"Don't think so, He did disobey a teacher's instruction, so that won't help him." I answered. We both walked up to the school before I remember something. "Oh Hermione, I need to go to the bathroom. I catch up with you." I said. Hermione nodded and we both wave each other off. I turned the corner and I feel liked I'm being followed. I turned another corner, I pulled my wand out and I waited. When they turned the corner, I pointed my wand at them. Oh great, It was Malfoy.

"Why are the hell you're following me?" I said to him.

"I've been trying to talk for quite some time." He said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked him.

"I know who you are." He answered.

"Oh really, do tell me." I said sarcastically.

"You're Sophie Lestrange, born to Rodolphus & Bellatrix Lestrange. Two people who fought alongside the dark lord, they're the purest of all pure-bloods. Let's say, our families are very close." Draco said.

"Geez, do your family carry the bad breath as you?" I said, holding my nose.

"Come on, Sophie. I can see through you. You're crying out for a family. My family's more than willingly to let you join. Stick with me, and we can restore your already battered family." He said, sticking his hand out.

"No, you disrespected my friend, and you call me a blood-traitor. I don't think you and I can co-exist." I said before walking off.

"You're making a big mistake, Lestrange. In time, you will see how much." Draco finishes off.

I didn't care. I was happy, I stood up Malfoy, with embarrassing ease, then a reminder came from my lady parts, I needed the bathroom. After finding the bathroom and doing my business, I ventured out to the courtyard, seeing all the students interacting with each other. I hardly move a step before two hands pulled me down and started speaking a mile a minute.

"Harry's the new Gryffindor seeker, he's on the Gryffindor team." A voice said. I recognise the voice to be Hermione's.

"Whoa Hermione, slow down, take a deep breath. Now, what did you say?" I asked her.

"Harry's not getting expelled. McGonagall's allowing him to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's the new seeker." Hermione said.

"But I thought first years weren't allowed to join the team." I said

"McGonagall's bending the rules for him, it was either that or get punished." She said. Then we hear Harry's voice coming into the courtyard with someone, and no surprise Ron was with him.

"Oh, go on Harry. Quidditch is great fun." Ron said

"But what if I'm not as good as everyone says I am? What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said

"You won't make a foo of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione said. We followed her to the trophy room and saw a beautiful glass case with lots of, well, you guess it, trophies.

"Harry, you didn't tell me that your father was a seeker." Ron Exclaimed.

"I didn't know." Harry said.

 **(#BREAK)**

It was getting late and I was really tired. I was walking back with Harry, Ron and Hermione. As we reached the grand stairs, I heard Ron speak.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She's knows more about you than you do." He said.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Harry said. Then we felt the floor move.

"What the-" I shrieked.

"What's Happening?" Harry spoke

"Staircase changes, remember?" Hermione said. The staircase stopped on the next level.

"Come on, let's go" Harry said.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron said. Harry opens the door and we enter but already getting some bad vibes.

"Is anyone get the feeling we shouldn't be here?" Harry Questioned.

"We're not supposed to be here. It's the third floor, it's forbidden." Hermione answered. Just then a flame shot up out of the statue.

"Let's go!" I squealed. I turned and I saw that the last thing we needed. I heard Hermione gasped.

"It's Filch's cat!" She exclaimed.

"Run!" Harry said we all started bolting. Every time we ran past that statue, It lit up. We reached a door at the end of the hallway. Great, a place to hide, only problem though, it was locked.

"Damn it, it's locked." I said.

"Oh, that's it. We're done for." Ron said terrified.

"Oh, move over." Hermione said. "Alohomora!" She shouted. There was a clicking sound and boom, the door was opened. We quickly ran inside and shut the door.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked.

"Standard book of spells, chapter 7." Hermione said. Then, we heard Filch outside.

"Anyone in here, my sweet?" He said. He had a look around. "Come on" He told Miss Norris before they both left the corridor.

"Phew, he's gone. He thinks this door's locked." Ron said.

"It was locked." I corrected him.

"And for good reason." Harry said with fear laced in his voice. We looked and saw a massive dog, no scratch that, a three-headed, massive dog, and it was waking up. It looked down at us. It was pissed. We screamed and quickly ran out of the room before we became a midnight snack. We ran back to the common room and after shouting 'Pig Snout' we enter.

"What are they doing? Keeping a thing locked up? Inside a school?" Ron Exclaimed

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at its feet. I was a little more preoccupied with its head. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron said.

"It's important, means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." She added.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. Now if you two don't mind, we're going to bed, before you two think of another clever idea to get us killed, or worse expelled." Hermione said. I have to disagree with that last one. We enter the room and went to bed, today was interesting but Hermione's right, the school's is hiding something, and I intend to find out.

 **(Author's note – there we go, geez what a long chapter. Next time, It's Halloween, and a troll is involved. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note – We're close to a thousand views, great response to a great story. Now, I might not be able to post the next chapter for a little while, I'll explain at the end of this one. Now, I'll be adding on some moments on the story cause the Harry Potter Quidditch training scene will not make an appearance in this chapter. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last Time – The school was hiding something, and I Intend to find out what**

"Where am I?" I asked. I'm standing in a empty field, surrounded by these beautiful oak trees. Wow, it's a beautiful place. Then I see a body appeared from the distance. Is that...

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Hey, Sophie" She said before she pulls me into a hug. Ah, that feel nice. "Sophie?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can I kiss you?" Hermione asked shyly.

"W-w-what?" I sputtered out.

"Well, can I?" she asked again. God, Sophie, It's just a dream. Oh god, she's leaning in, she's really going to kiss me. I close my eyes until...

I get woken by the sound of Little Bell meowing and licking my face.

"Bell, get off." I said, but she didn't listen. She just continue to lick my face. "If you don't get off my face, I won't feed you for a month." That got her attention. She jumped off my bed and stood there. I yawned and had a look at the clock, 7:30. Perfect, it's been two months since the start of term and I just love magic. Once you get the basics, the classes get quite enjoyable, well, expect for history of magic. I swear I've fallen asleep a bunch of times, until Hermione woke me up., god that dream. Why was that a dream? Whatever, It's just that, a dream. Today was Halloween. After a quick shower, I headed down to the common room but Hermione wasn't there. I left the house and went down to the great hall and surprise, she was siting down in her usual seat. I took a seat next to her but she didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"Happy Halloween. Hey, you're alright?" I asked. She just shot a glare at me. "Her-"

"Oh, everything fine!" She retorted.

"No, it's not fine. You're not seriously letting them get to you?" I asked.

"How can I be expected to have friends if everyone keeps calling me a know-it-all?" She hissed.

"I'm your friend." I pleaded.

"The only reason you're my friend is because you can put up with me, and you can just get answers off me." She said

"Hermione, That's not true. How dare you say that." I said angrily.

"Why? It's true!" She said.

"Wow, you're really annoying, and a stupid, little know-it-all! Don't speak to me until you calm down or don't speak to me at all!" I said before storming off. I was pissed now. My own friend accuse me of hanging out with her cause I was copying off her. God, the nerve that girl has.

"Told you. That mudblood Granger deserves no one. That's why we pure-bloods must stick together." Malfoy said

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy!" I hissed before walking off. The look on his face was priceless.

 **(#BREAK)**

Me and Hermione haven't really spoken to each other all day. Maybe I went a bit too far with the silly remark, I probably should apologize to her after class. I reached charms without any problems but when I got inside I see the seating arrangement for Today's class. I got Zanbini sitting next to me. Hermione's got Ron. That is bound to go well. I took a seat next to Zanbini was just continue to smile at me, like he knew something that I didn't know.

"Say anything to me and I'll use any new spell we've learned on you." I hissed. He stop smiling. That should shut him up. Professor Flitwick announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something that I just had been dying to try ever since I had seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

"Now don't forget your wrist movement, as it's a key component in the spell!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick! And don't forget to pronounce the spell correctly; it's Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Wingardium Leviosa." We all said. No one including me was getting it right. Looking over at Hermione, I saw that my friend was getting very irritated with her partner.

"Wingardrium Leviosar!" Ron shouted, waving his arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," I heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa; make the 'gar' nice and long."

"If you're so clever then why don't you do it!" Ron said angrily. "Go on, do it!"

"Fine!" Hermione looked up, and seeing that I was watching her, she rolled up her sleeves, swishing and flicking her wand at the feather and saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off of the desk and hovered about four feet about their heads. I beamed as Hermione gave Ron a smug look. God, that girl was brilliant…

"Well done Ms. Granger!" Professor Flitwick cried, clapping his hands. "See here everyone, Ms. Granger's done it! Five points for Gryffindor!" Eventually Seamus got so impatient that he poked it with his wand and set fire to it. Accidentally, of course.

At the end of class I waited for Hermione so I can apologize to her but I heard Ron walked out with his mates and he was mocking her.

"She's a nightmare! Honestly! It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar; she's a bloody freaking Know-It-All! No wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron said. I gasped as someone –Hermione, I knew it from the bushy hair- ran past me, and I was startled to see that Hermione was crying.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"Of course she heard you! You're mean. She was just trying to help you but I know what you are, a bully. Don't you dare talk to her. If you do, I'll put you in the Hospital wing!" I shouted. Ron's face went pale. That was priceless. I ran in the direction after Hermione. God, I hope she's alright.

 **(#BREAK)**

Where are you, Hermione? I been searching for her all day. Oh please be alright. I look around the courtyard, the classroom, even the dungeons. Where has she gone, I check her favourite place, the Library, not here. I was about to give up and head to class but I heard snickers come from the Girls bathroom. I saw Lavender and the Parvati twins walked out of the bathroom and past me. Maybe they know where Hermione is.

"Hey girls, have you seen Hermione?" I asked him

"Oh yes, She's in the bathroom, crying in the bathroom." Lavender said giggling.

"She's crying like a little know-it-all baby." One of the Parvati twins said, which made her sister and friend laugh out loud.

"You lot better get going before I give you something to cry about." I threatened. They started to run, fear laced on their faces. I grin a evil smile. This feels good. A sniffle spurned me out of my thoughts. I enter the bathroom quietly. I heard muffled cries, god, I'm definitely going to get Ron for this.

"H-Hermione?" I said.

"GO 'WAY!" She screamed at me.

"N-no, I think you need someone right now." I said.

"No I don't, they're right, I'm a know-it-all, you said so yourself" She said, trembling. She was right, I lost my cool with her, now she thinks I'm no longer her friend. I sighed, leaning up against the door and sidling down. I just want to tell her she's alright and I'm her friend. I can hear her, crying, feeling like she had no one.

"The people who ran the orphanage, they told me the day I was dropped off at the door, that I was nothing. All the other kids found out, and they taunt me about it. At times, there was a gang of older kids who were at the orphanage longer than me. Anyone who stood up to them were bashed. I always stood up to them, but I always got bashed, most of the time, the cares turned a blind eye. So really, I've never had friends before you. You are sweet, kind, smart. And I enjoyed being your friend." I trailed off, tears starting to build up in my eyes, all the years of abuse, just starting to pour out.

"I-I-I am y-your friend, a-a-am I-I?" I said with a croaked voice. Silence. Then a click. And the door opened and I was pulled in by two small arms and into a big hug.

"Off course you are!" Hermione beamed. She was no longer crying.

"That's good to hear. Hey, you're not crying." I said. She just smiled at me. We stayed there for a while, talking about anything that came to mind. There was one topic that was very interesting.

"You know, all the boys in the school, like you." Hermione said.

"What?" I said, blushing.

"Yes. I even caught some of the Slytherins boys looking at you." She continued.

"Well, um, yeah, I noticed. Some of the boys from the Orphanage only wanted to talk to me just to snare a quick kiss off me." I said. My face could rival that off a tomato. I gasped as I felt Hermione move up my body, with her head resting on the crook of my neck. "Hermione, what are you-"

"You're really comfortable." She said. "Like a fluffy pillow." She was just resting on my neck. I just started to play with her hair, and I heard a groan from her. She was sleeping on me, It was actually quite cute, then a growl from my stomach woke her up. "Sounds like someone's hungry." She said

"I'm not-" But then a another growl. "Oh alright, I'm hungry." I finally said.

"Come on, It's dark, we should get some food." Hermione said.

GROWL!

"Wow, you must be really hungry," Hermione said in awe.

"U-umm… Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"T-that wasn't me this time…"

BAM!

The two of us yelped in fright and grabbed each other close.

"What w-was that?!" I cried.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Hermione asked, covering her nose.

My eyes widened in fear as something very large emerged in front of the doorway. "H-Hermione, q-quiet." I pulled my friend behind me as the thing looked at me.

"Oh my god, that's a tr-troll!" Hermione whispered. "How'd it get into the castle?!"

That was the last thing on my mind at the moment. I stared at the troll in horror. It had to have been at least twelve feet tall! It had a lumpy body like a boulder, its skin was a dull grey, and its legs were short and stumpy. Not to mention the smell coming from it was incredible. And not in a good way either. Hermione grabbed my hand and pull me inside. We ducked just in time as a giant club smashing into the stalls, missing our heads by centimetres. We heard a door opened and we show Harry & Ron was standing there.

"Hermione, Sophie, MOVE!" Harry shouted. We started to crawl along the ground but then the damn troll smashes the damn stalls again, this time a pile of them fell on my leg, trapping me on my leg.

"Sophie" Hermione cried.

"Just go!" I shouted at her. She crawled underneath the sink but the troll saw her and smashed the sink behind her.

"Help" She screamed. Harry then grabs his wand and runs up, grab the club as the troll lifted up of the floor, jumped into his head. The troll was shaking his head before Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose.

"Ew." Ron said. Then the troll shake his head, grab Harry by his leg and yank him upside down.

"Do something" Harry shouted

"What?" Ron ask confused.

"Anything!" Harry shouted again. "Hurry up!" She shouted again. Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it at the troll.

"Swish & flick" Hermione told Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said. The club flew out of his hand and the troll looked up and the club whack the troll on its head. The troll stumbled and hit the ground with a thump. When the troll hit the ground, Harry and Ron came over and getting the smashed stalls of my leg and I got up, dusting myself off.

"Is it, dead?" Hermione asked.

"No, just knocked out." Harry answered. He pulls his wand out of the troll and snot came out with it. "Eugh, troll boggers" he added. Just then, the teachers came racing in, first in was McGonagall.

"Oh my goodness, explain, the both of you." McGonagall ordered.

"Well, what it is..." Harry started

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione started. Me, Harry & Ron looked at her wide-eyed. "I went looking for the troll, brought Sophie along with me. I read about them, and thought I could handle it but I was wrong. If Harry & Ron hadn't come found us, the both of us would probably be dead." Hermione finished. Oh my god, did Hermione tell a lie, to a teacher?

"Be that as it may, it was a extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour and I'm very disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgment." She said to Hermione. "As for you two gentlemen, I hope you realise lucky you were. Not many first years can take on fully mounted troll and live to tell the tale. Five points... will be awarded to each of you... for sheer dumb luck!" She told Harry and Ron. We left the now destroyed girls bathroom and walked back to the common room.

"We should've got more points" Ron complained.

"You mean ten, once she takes Hermione's five off." I said.

"It was good of you to bail us out like that. " Harry told Hermione.

"Mind you, we did save her life." Ron said

"Well, she wouldn't need saving if you haven't insulted her." Harry said.

"What are friends for?" Ron told Hermione. She looks at him and smiles. We all became great friends and it all started with a insult and ending with a troll.

 **(Author's note – done. Now as I said at the start, I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow if not, Saturday or Sunday at the latest, cause this weekend is my birthday and I want to celebrate it. I want to write a new 'the horror within' chapter, so tomorrow, I will be doing that. So like and review if you have any questions, and until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(Stuff it, I might as well post it, considering I'm bored. Now, not only this will be the Quidditch scene, it will also be Sophie's birthday, yeah. Now, I'm also going to responding to any reviews that are posted on the story and it will post on the chapter as a shout out.**

 **ValeriNeria** **: Thanks for the review. With the cuddle part, I was actually was going to leave that bit out but then I decided to leave it in, But I glad you like it.**

 **This will be the last chapter until next Saturday or Sunday. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: We became friends. It started with a insult and ended with a troll.**

It has been a week since that night we fought that troll, god that still gives me nightmares. But on thee positive side, me and Hermione have become very close, and became good friends with Harry and Ron. Okay, it's not the easiest of friendship, with Ron and Hermione not getting along from time to time, but it's always works out in the end. Both boys have stood up for us everything time me or Hermione was bullied. The funny thing about it, that damn Blaise Zanbini has left me alone, well, I did threatened to hex him if he so much as talk to me, Malfoy, though, was a different story. He still wanted me to ditch my friends and become his, even offering to let me stay over his at Christmas, which is declined, because id this was him now, I wondered what's he like at his house with his parents.

Today was the day, the first Quidditch match of the year, and it Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Everyone is already pumped with that, considering that the two houses had hated each other. But there was a event that was even more important than Quidditch, today was my Birthday. Well, no one about it, obviously. The Orphanage always gave me a card and that's about it.

"Come on, Sophie, wake up." Someone said. The voice happened to be Hermione, again.

"JUST another five minutes." I Grumbled.

"You can sleep again, tonight, now come on, Harry got his first Quidditch match." Hermione said.

"Oh alright, I'm getting up!" I said. Completing my daily routine, me and Hermione left the girls bathroom, only to be confronted by Lavender.

"Hey Sophie, I heard that Zanbini is looking for you." Lavender said. What, Zanbini looking for me? I just walked past her and left. Reaching the great hall, I can see him coming towards me.

"Go inside, I'll meet you in there." I told Hermione and she walk away, muttering something I didn't quite hear. Zanbini finally reaches me.

"Talk, Bini." I retorted.

"Aw, I got my own nickname." He said in awe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was being sarcastic." I said.

"I'm sorry, You're probably wondering why I wanted to see you. Alright I tell you, would you like to spend Christmas at my house?" He asked me. God, this kid doesn't get it, does he? I don't like him.

"No, I refuse to spend Christmas with your family." I said. I walk away and join my friends at the Gryffindor table where Harry, well, looks pale. I sit down and started biting down on the food.

"Take a bit of toast mate, come on" Ron said

"Ron's right Harry. You're going to need your strength today." Hermione said.

"I'm not hungry." Harry told them

"Good luck today, Potter." A voice said. It was Snape. "Then again, now you proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." He said. He walked off, well, limped off.

"That's explains the blood." Harry muttered

"Blood?" I asked.

"Last night, I bet Snape let the troll in as a diversion, so he can get past that three-headed dog, but he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping." Harry explained.

"But why would anywhere go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out one of the vaults. Say it was Hogwarts business, very secret." Harry answered.

"So, You're saying?" Hermione said.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry finishes. Just then, Harry's Owl, Hedwig, flew in carrying a rather large bag. It swooped and dropped the package into Harry's hand.

"Bit early for mail, is it?" I asked

"But I never get mail." Harry said, shocked.

"Let's open it." Ron said. We started to unwrap the package and we saw a broomstick.

"It's a broomstick." Harry said.

"It's not just a broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000." Ron said.

"But who-?" Harry started but he looked at the teacher's table and saw McGonagall smiling with Hedwig. He smiles back. We head down to the Quidditch pitch, waving to Harry as he head for the Change room.

 **(#BREAK)**

The game was about to start. I hope Gryffindor wins, I had a gut full of hearing how great Slytherin was. We cheered as the Gryffindor players took to the playing field. We saw Harry, who gave us a wave. After a minute, the quaffle was thrown in the air, the game has started.

"And Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor snatches the Quaffle! An excellent Chaser she is, I might add, and rather attractive too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." And I saw why McGonagall was sitting next to him. After two minutes, we score.

"Gryffindor scores!" Lee's voice shouted over the pitch. "Well done, Angelina!" Yes. We led 10-0. This is great. We scored again after five minutes, 20-0. Then someone whack Harry on the back of his head, or try to.

"Foul!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle. She flew up to Flint and spoke with him angrily before awarding a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. Up in the announcer box, Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So, after that disgusting bit of cheating –"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that revolting foul –"

"Jordan, I'm warning you –"

"All right, all right," Jayden grinned at this, "the game goes on after Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker. The penalty is awarded to Spinnet, who gets it in no trouble…" Then Harry's broom started to do some weird movements and started whizzing all around the place.

"What's going on with Harry's Broomstick?" Hagrid said, shaking. I saw Hermione gasped from beside me.

"It's Snape. He's jinxing the broom," Hermione growled angrily.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

"She grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs.

"Hermione, how are we going to do it?" I asked

"No idea" She said. We entered the teachers stand and ducked down beneath the bleachers. Reaching the spot where Snape was, she pulled out her wand and whispered a spell. Bright blue flames shot from her wand and onto Snape's robes.

It took about thirty seconds or so for Snape to realize that he was on fire, but when he did he stood up, frantically trying to beat it out. Hermione hid a wince when Snape bumped into Quirrell, sending him sprawling to the floor. She scooped the fire off of Snape's robes when he wasn't looking and we ran back to the Gryffindor stands. We saw Harry on the ground. Oh god please hope we weren't too late.

"I got it! I got the Snitch!" He shouted, waving it above his head triumphantly.

"And with that spectacular dive, Gryffindor wins the game one hundred and seventy to sixty!" Lee Jordan yelled, his voice blaring across the field. We cheered as loudly as we could scream. I pulled Hermione into a big hug but after realising what I did, I pulled away, a blush creeping on both of our faces. We raced down with Ron to catch up with Harry and celebrate the win.

"Miss Lestrange, can I have a word with you in my office?" A voice said. Oh god, it was McGonagall. I started trembling, what have I done? I look at Hermione & Ron who look worried about me, I wave them goodbye before walking off with McGonagall.

 **(#BREAK)**

"Now, Miss Lestrange." She started. I stared at her in fear. "Relax, little one, you're not in trouble." I signed in relief. "You are going really well in your classes, except for History of magic. Beside that, you are really going well." She said with a smile. "Just as smart as your mother."

"Um, thanks, Professor. Um, did you know my mother?" I asked

"Yes I did. She was a smart, beautiful girl, but always had a knack for trouble." She said. "She used to play Quidditch, a beater for Slytherin. She had some aggression, something that I heard was passed onto you." I nodded.

"Is there anything else?" I asked her.

"Yes, Happy birthday." She said. I smiled at her and left the classroom. I walked back up to the common room to celebrate with Harry but when I arrived, no one was here. Oh, they must be still down at the pitch, then they all jumped out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday, Sophie." Harry said.

"How did you guys know?" I asked

"McGonagall told us. We got her to distract you so we can set up. Then the twins bought out the cake and started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you"

"Happy Birthday to you"

"Happy Birthday, dear Sophie"

"Happy Birthday to you"

I was so happy. I finally had a birthday party. It was so surreal. The party went well into the night. We were dancing to the fresh muggle tunes. After a while, I quietly snuck up to the girls dormitory and got changed into my PJs and tried to fall asleep. After Half an hour, it was dark bit the party went on. I heard the door opened but I couldn't tell who it was. The person moved across the room into her bed. God, it's so cold, even with the covers on. I shivered with the blanket on me then I heard a voice speak to me.

"Sophie?" It was Hermione.

"Hey, had fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I saw you leave." She said.

"Yeah, I was tired." I said. "Um, no disrespect, I want to sleep." I said nicely.

"Yeah." She said. I fell back to asleep. "Actually, I haven't given you your present." She said. What present? I felt the covers moved off me and I felt a warm body pushed up against me. Hermione wrapped her arms around me and started to sleep on me.

"Hermione, you do realise that this is my bed?" I told her.

"Shh, I'm sleeping." She whispered. Despite the awkwardness, it felt quite good. I cuddled up against her and fell asleep instantly in her arms.

 **(Author' Note – Alright, done. When I said that Hermione and Sophie was going to be close, I didn't think they will be that close. Next time, It's Christmas. Next chapter will come out on Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	12. Chapter 11

**(Author's Note – welcome back, hope you guys are ready for another chapter of Sophie Lestrange. This chapter will feature, a dream sequence, fluffy, and Christmas and I'll also add the mirror for extra. Also, if you want me to do a squeal, please let me know. As before, I don't Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

" **Come out, Come out, wherever you are. Your dear mummy just wants to play with you." This voice said before a sinister laughter entered my ears. I don't know where I was. The house was dark, old and massive. I was running for my life, I was scared. I see a figure right in front of me and I quickly hid inside the room but I was met with the worst sight I've seen in years.**

" **Mum?" I asked.**

" **Oh, my baby girl has come to play, has she?" Bellatrix cooed. She puts her wand at me and I got scared at what she wanted to do.**

" **Mum? Please. DON'T" I pleaded but she wasn't listening. She shouted a word that would scare the daylights out of me.**

" **CRUICO!" She shouted.**

I woke up with tears in my eyes. My breathing was hitched and I didn't dare move. My eyes look around and I can see that I'm still in the girls dormitory. I was scared, my own mother wouldn't do that to her own child, then again she used to work for Voldemort, so anything's possible. I was startled when I felt a hand cleaned my face out of my tears.

"Sophie? You're okay?" Oh, Hermione was still in my bed.

"Hermione, I had this bad dream, that I was being chased... by my mum. She found me and pointed her wand at me. She shouted a word but I couldn't tell what it was." I whispered to her.

"Um, she apparently had a habit of doing that." She said.

"You know what? I don't care. What my mum and dad did was terrible. I hope I don't seen them again." I hissed.

"You don't mean that." Hermione said.

"Yes, I do. They're the reason why Neville lost his parents. They're the reason I had no one growing up and I bet they don't even know I'm alive." I added. Hermione looks at me and pulls me closer and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. I didn't know." She whispered.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." I said. She smiles at me and snuggles up against me until sleep consumes us both.

 **(#BREAK)**

Ah, it's nice to see that I've finally slept well in ages. With that dream was a worry, I spelt better. My bowels have given me a warning, I needed to use the bathroom. God, I knew I shouldn't have that last drink. I tried to move out of my bed but two hands around my ribs stop my movement.

"Hermione, I need to use the bathroom." I whispered. Hermione just muttered something unintelligent and tightened her hold on me. Oi, I'm not a bed nor a pillow, Oh pillow. I grabbed my pillow from under my head and after a brief struggle, I finally get free. Hermione tightened her grip on the pillow. God, that's so cute. My lady parts has just reminded that bathroom was required. Hell, I'll take a shower while I'm there. So I grabbed my uniform, headed for the bathroom then to the shower. After I've done that, I'll walk back into the bedroom and went to wake Hermione up.

"Hermione, you need to wake up." I said. Hermione just muttered something again. "Hermione, wake up, You'll be late for class." I shouted.

"Ah, why didn't you wake me up earlier.?" She protested. She shot up, got her uniform and raced to the shower. I giggle at that, grabbed my books, and walk down to the common room, where, surprised, Harry and Ron were down there.

"Ah, you two are never down here early." I said.

"Well, we want to get down there for breakfast." Ron said. Ron, always thinking of his stomach. Hermione joined us down and shot me a glare but I paid no heed to it, and we head down to breakfast. During defence against the dark arts, Quirrell was stuttering more than ever, Harry was complaining about his scar being in pain, after class, we bumped into Hagrid who was on his way to his hut which then we tell him about Snape.

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's Broomstick?" Hagrid questions.

"Who knows? Why did he try to get passed that dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" He said.

"Fluffy?" Ron exclaimed.

"That thing has a name?" I asked

"Well, of he's got a name, he's mine. I brought him of an Irishman I've meet down at the pub last year, then I've let him to Dumbledore to-" He said.

"Yes?" Harry said

"Should've said that. No questions. Don't ask anymore questions. That's top secret, that is" Hagrid said.

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Snape's a Hogwarts teacher," Hagrid said. "He wouldn't do anythin' like that, just like he wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, yeh four – yeh have ter stop meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. Yeh forget that dog, an' yeh forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"

"Nicolas Flamel?" I asked.

"Should've said that. Should not have said that." Hagrid muttered before walking off.

"Nicolas Flamel, Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry ask.

"I don't know." Hermione answered.

 **(#BREAK)**

Christmas is here. God, I've waited so long to for it. They had a list of people who were staying at Hogwarts, I've signed up, despite last attempts from Zanbini & Malfoy trying to make me come over at their place. It was a few days before Christmas with Hermione leaving today, I walk down with her.

"So, what are you going to do for Christmas?" I ask her.

"Me and My parents are going to spend Christmas with my family in France." Hermione said.

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"I know." Hermione said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." I said. We both gave each other a hug. Then, out of nowhere, Hermione panted a kiss on my cheek. Hermione just blushed like a tomato, cause she just realise what she done.

"I-I'm sorry." She said Shyly before heading into the great hall. I stood there speechless. She just me on the cheek. She can't have feelings for me. I shake that thought out of my head and my friends. Harry and Ron are playing wizard chess.

"That's totally barbaric." Hermione said.

"That's wizard chess. I see you packed." Ron responds.

"I see you haven't." Hermione said.

"My mum and dad are going to visit my older brother Charlie in Romania." Ron said.

"Good, you can help Harry then, he's going to look in the library, for information on Nicolas Flamel." She ordered.

"But we've gone through hundreds of books already!" Ron said.

"Not in the restricted section, happy Christmas." Hermione said. She waved us goodbye before heading off.

"I think we had a bad influence on her." Ron said

"That's true." I said.

 **(#BREAK)**

Today was Christmas. Yes, it's so cool. I quickly put my slippers on and raced down to the common room, where I saw Ron there.

"Merry Christmas, Sophie." Ron said.

"Merry Christmas" I said. I went down to the presents and started to open them. I opened it, I found a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green, and a box of cookies as well. The note attached said 'Merry Christmas, from Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey'. "You told your parents about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." He answered. I smile at that. I picked up my next present. It was from Hermione. 'To Sophie, with love, Hermione', the card read. 'I thought you'd like it; Merry Christmas. I opened it and it was a book, no, a diary. 'Sophie, this is for all the words you want to say but can't. This is a place for your dearest thoughts and feelings. It's been charmed so that only you can open it. I hope you like it.

Hermione xox. Then Harry came out.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." I said.

"Happy Christmas, you two." Harry said.

"Hey, looks you got a present, Harry." Ron said.

"I've got presents?" He said.

"Yeah." I said. Harry smiles before racing down. He pick up his present and sat down. It had a note, it read: Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.

A very merry Christmas to you. He opened it was a cloak. Really? He put it on and his whole body disappears.

"I know what that it is. It's an invisibility cloak, but they're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you." Ron said.

"I don't know who sent it. It just said use it well." Harry said.

 **(#BREAK)**

I sat on the couch in the common room, reading a book. The Christmas feast was brilliant. It was getting dark and I was getting tired and on top of that, Harry hasn't returned from his trip to the restricted section. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, I think I'll be fine. I felt movement on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I saw Harry and Ron was with him.

"Harry, what the-?" I started

"Sophie, get up. You got to see this, come on." He said. We went under the cloak and left the common room. We follow Harry and we entered a abandon classroom with nothing but a mirror.

"A mirror?" I said.

"Stand in front of it." He said and pulls me in front of the mirror. At first, I see nothing. Then I see something come from it. I stood there in shock.

"Mum? Dad?" I said. My mother smiles at me before hugging me. My father smiles. I moved out of the way so Ron had a look, which he started muttering about something.

"Harry, do you think this mirror show ours deepest desires?" Ron asked.

"How can it, both of my parents are dead." Harry said. We returned to the common room. We bid each other goodnight. I entered the girl's room and climb into the my bed but before I went to sleep, I muttered something.

"Merry Christmas, Mum & Dad, where ever you are." I said before falling asleep.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Hope you all like it, this is the longest chapter I've written by far. Next time, Sophie and her friends learn about Nicolas Flamel. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	13. Chapter 12

**(Author's Note – A new chapter to end the Easter Weekend. Now, this chapter will feature other stuff beside the obvious but next chapter, it's a surprise, for you guys.**

 **ValeriNeria: Thanks. I will do number two but That won't be coming out until probably mid-late April until at the very latest.**

 **AliceIsLostAgain: Thank you. For the remainder on the story, I'll add more of my moments to the story.**

 **lizy2000: Thank you for following the story and for your support. As for your question, yes. She was abandoned at the orphanage when she was a baby, she had no idea about the wizardry world until now. So she wouldn't know what that word meant.**

 **As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

" **Last time – Merry Christmas Mum & Dad, where ever you are." Then I fell asleep.**

"No Ron, for the last time, you can't have my bacon." I told him.

"But Sophie, you've hardly touched it." Ron protested. It was true. I haven't touched my breakfast. Today, all of the students were returning to Hogwarts. The positive: My best friend Hermione is coming back. Oh the stories we can tell each other. The negative: I've got to deal with Stupid Malfoy and Zanbini again. No doubt they'll try to turn me against my friends. "Sophie?" Ron waved to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I said.

"Harry was talking to you." He said.

"I'm sorry, just lost in thought." I answered. "I'm going to go outside for a bit, read a book or something." I added. I waved good bye to Harry & Ron before I left but before as soon as I left the room, I bumped into Neville, who hasn't really been friends as of late.

"Hey, Neville." I said softly.

"Hey. Listen, I want to say I'm sorry." Neville said.

"I'm sorry what?" I said, confused.

"I'm sorry. Cause what your parents did to mine, when I heard your name, I was sort of angry, thinking that you were going to be the same. But I was wrong. You're a nice person, nothing like your parents. So do you forgive me?" Neville said.

"I think I'll let bygones be bygones. Friends?" I said, sticking my hand out.

"Friends" He said, shaking it.

"So, how was your holidays?" I asked.

"Oh It was good, yours?" He said

"Same." I said. We waved each other good-bye before we walked past each other and I head of for the lake. It was a nice, sunny day with a few clouds about but it was cold. I wore a thick leather jumper, a red t-shirt, some blue jeans and some winter boots. I walked down and I can see the train starting to pull into the station, good, everyone was back. I reached the lake and I found a nice tree and sat down under it. I pulled out my favourite comic book and I started to read it. The breeze was nice and cool, with the sun belting down on my face. I was getting into my comic when I heard movement coming from behind me.

"Sophie? Where are you?" Hermione. Oh god, I quickly hid behind the tree and I tried to fake sleep. "Sophie, are you-oh." She said. I heard a giggle from her as she started to shake my shoulder. I was trying my best not to wake up.

"Come on, Sophie, it's time to wake up." She whispered but I didn't bother. She pulled me into her arms and started to stroke my hair. The gentleness of the touch was making me sleepily, pretty soon, I won't be faking sleep anytime soon. "Sophie, wake up please, for me?" She pleaded. I opened my eyes to see Hermione's brown eyes looking down at me.

"Oh. Hey Sophie, when did you get here?" I said.

"Just now. Now, are you coming up?" She said. "There's food."

"You had me at food." I said. She smile as we both got up and walk back up to the castle. "So, How was your trip to France?" I asked.

It is fun, I went skiing." Hermione said.

"That's Good." I said.

"Sophie, Harry said you guys found a mirror that shows your deepest desires. What was yours?" She asked. I walk for a few metres before answering back.

"My deepest desire was my parents to never sided with that piece of shit." I said. Hermione nodded but kept silent.

 **(#BREAK)**

The next few days were spent getting back into the groove with school, homework, searching for Flamel, and watching Harry played Quidditch. The team had been practicing more than usual because of something that Wood had found out.

"Snape will be refereeing the next match against Hufflepuff in February," he said one practice.

"What?" Harry gasped. "Why?"

"He requested it," Wood said shortly. "We all know he'll be trying to knock off any points we get, so we need to be extra careful next time." Harry came up to us with a grim look. He stay silent for a few minutes.

Snape… will be refereeing our next match against Hufflepuff," Harry said finally.

"What?" I Said

"I know." Harry said.

"But he tried to kill you!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "I know."

"Don't play then," Hermione said. "Who knows what he'll try this time."

"I can't just not play, Hermione," Harry said softly. "Gryffindor needs me."

"But –" I started but Harry

"I have to play; I'm not going to quit just because of Snape." Harry said

"But you nearly died last time!" Hermione cried out.

"Guys, you worry too much. I promise, I'll be fine," Harry murmured. "All the professors will be there."

"I don't know, Harry, this guy has hated you since day one." I said. It was the day of the match. I hoped we win. Harry was just whizzing around while almost getting hit by a bludger.

"Harry!" I heard Hermione gasped as Harry swerved in mid-air to avoid being hit.

"Don't bother Granger, she can't hear you," Malfoy sneered. "If we're lucky she'll fall off her broom or something." Oh, no. Dick-weed is here with his Colonies.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron snapped angrily.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione," Neville whispered quietly.

Malfoy rounded on him. "Are you trying to ignore me, Longbottom? Figures, you've finally discovered your place, which is beneath me."

"Oi, leave him alone." I said to him

"Oh, it would be right for the blood-traitor to defend her friends." He sneered. Me, Neville and Ron glared at him, but Hermione wasn't listening to them. Instead, she was watching Harry, terrified, so I grabbed he hand and squeeze it gently, her smile appeared. Harry had just gone into a steep dive that had everyone on the edge of their seats. Me and Hermione stood up, as Harry streaked towards the ground, his form blurry from the speed he was going.

"Maybe he spotted some change for you, Wealsey, or maybe a new brain for Longbottom," Malfoy said, smirking. That was it, I saw Ron and Neville jumped on Malfoy and his mates. As much as I want to watch or join, I heard Hermione gasped beside me. I turned around and saw Harry was about to grab the Snitch.

"Come on, careful Harry… careful…" Hermione murmured, gripping the railing tight. "That's it, you got it… yes!" she screamed along with everyone else.

"Ron! Neville! He's got it! He caught the Snitch, we won!" I yelled. Well, Neville was knocked out so we got a problem on that front but who cares, we won.

 **(#BREAK)**

The day after the match we had to study for our exams which Ron was saying he was a genius so Hermione asked him some simple potion questions which he's got wrong then he said he would copying off Hermione which went down well. Then, I heard Harry gasped in front of me. He must of worked something out, please let it be about History of Magic.

"It's him! It's Flamel!" He yelped, scrambling up.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's Nicolas Flamel! I knew it! I knew I saw him before!" Harry held the card up, showing Professor Dumbledore's smiling face. "See? Listen, 'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!'"

Oh god, ok, follow me." Hermione said. We all ran out of the Great Hall and ran for the library. We entered the library and me, Harry and Ron sat at the table while Hermione went behind the shelf. She came back, carrying a big book. "I had you guys looking in the wrong section, How could I been so stupid!" She said before putting the big book and taking a seat next to me. "I had checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading, but I can't believe I never looked in here!" She said.

"This is light?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a glare before continuing.

"Nicolas Flamel," Hermione said, her eyes wide, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" We all said.

"Honestly, don't you lot read?" She said. "The stone gives the person the exlier of life that give the person immortality. That's what on the floor. That's what the dog's guarding. The philosopher's stone." We were all shocked by the discovery of the stone but then we were interrupted by Professor McGonagall on the speaker.

"Will miss Lestrange please head to the headmaster's office. The password is lemon drop." She ordered. Oh dear, being called up to the Professor Dumbledore's office was not a good sign. I waved good-bye to my friends, arrived at the office, said the password and enter the room. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for me.

"Ah, Miss Sophie, please take a seat, lemon?" Dumbledore said.

"Uh, no thanks. Uh, you wanted to see me?" I said.

"Yes. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"Ok, about what?" I asked him.

"I want to talk to you about your parents." He said. I looked at him confused. "Yes, Miss Sophie. I think it's about time you learn about your parents." He said.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Yes, an another cliff-hanger. I know, but that's all I wanted to do today anyway. Next time, Sophie finally learns about her parents. Next chapter won't be until Tuesday because I'll be going somewhere tomorrow night but I'll will start writing it tomorrow and post it up on Tuesday. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	14. Chapter 13

**(Author's Note – ok guys, before we get into the story, there is a few things that needs to be cleared up before we get on cause some people were confused by some of the events that occurred. For the purpose of trying to advance the story, I've may have rushed it and left some moments out. First off, Sophie & Hermione, they're friends, I'm sorry if I've may have let people on that they like each other, that's wrong. I will slow that down but that doesn't mean they will fall in love in the future. Second with the bully stuff. Sophie, being the daughter of The Lestranges, makes her a easy target. Neville, Ron and other people from their house bullied her because they think she will become a carbon copy of them. Hermione did stood up for her but cause she was also being bullied for being a know-it-all, it started to strain their friendship, that what let up to the fight. And last but not least. Ducky is a muggle-born witch, while Thomas is a Squib. Ok, hope that clears a few things now on with the story, this chapter will be very dark. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: Yes Sophie, it's time to learn about your parents.**

"M-my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, Sophie. Your parents cause you have been wondering about some time. Now, what did you know about your parents?" Dumbledore said. I looked at him. He smiles at me, letting me know that I can talk about it. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Only that they're in jail, Hurt Neville's parents, and work with the man that killed Harry's." I said.

"Oh good, you have a rough idea. Let me fill in the blanks. Your family are pure-bloods which you already know. My mother's name is Bellatrix Black, she came from a long line of Blacks. Your father's name was Rodolphus Lestrange, the only son off the all-powerful Lestrange Family. They came to Hogwarts in the sixties when I was Headmaster at the time. They were gifted witches and Wizards, but they were aggressive and had a habit for trouble. All of those traits, they passed on to you." He said. I just smile at that one. "Bellatrix went to school with her younger sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa, they were tight until Andromeda was disowned because she was friends with muggles. Bellatrix stop talking to her after that." He said

"What? She just stopped talking to her own sister? Just like that?" I said.

"Because Her sister was disowned for not holding the pure-blood, 'To perish all those who were, in their view, who were unworthy to study magic." He said.

"Muggle-Borns" I said.

"Exactly. After they left school, they got married. Do you know any about 'Pure-blood Marriage?'" He asked me.

"No, Sir." I answered.

"It's a marriage law. It's put in writing that the female child or children of a noble pure-blood family must marry the male of another pureblood family. Obviously Bellatrix was married to Rodolphus and Narcissa to a man called Lucius Malfoy." He said. I looked at him wide-eyed, a realisation coming to him.

"So, you're telling me that That ferret boy called Draco is my cousin?" I asked.

"Yes, Sophie he is your cousin." He answered. That one needed time to sink in but I wanted to know more about my family.

"The night of the sorting. The hat said that all my family have been put into Slytherin expect for one." I said.

"You're referring to Sirius Black, I presume? Yes, he was placed into Gryffindor despite telling the hat that he wanted to be in Slytherin. All of your family was place into Slytherin cause of their families." He said.

"But if all of my family was placed into Slytherin, why was I placed into Gryffindor?" I asked.

"You are brave, you stick up for your friends and you have the heart of a lion. That's the same traits your cousin, Sirius had. He was also disowned because he was placed there." He said.

"That's bullshit." I said. I thought the marriage thing was bad. Being disowned because they were either did not held their views or were placed into a different house, that's rubbish. But all that can wait, it was time to found what my parents did. "Sir, can you tell me what my parents really did that put them in jail?" I said.

"There was a Wizardry war. The dark fought the light. Obviously your parents sided with the dark lord because he made them believe that what they held in their views of magic, could be made into a reality. He promised them pure-blood rule in return to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. On July 31th, 1980, Voldemort obtained the location of a family living in Godric's Hollow. He went there and killed Lily and James Potter." He said.

"Harry's parents." I said.

"Yes. Miss Sophie. But something also happened that night. I think you can guess it." He said with glee.

"Harry survived. But how?" I asked

"We do not know. But your parents were sent to London, to the house of Frank and Alice Longbottom. They tortured them to the blink of insanity using a spell called the Cruciatus curse, which is a torture curse. After the dark lord disappeared, they went into Hiding and took you with them. Until they were ratted out. They now will spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban." He said.

I was shocked. Why? Why me? Why did god choose me to be the scapegoat. Poor Harry, he had no parents for all his life. Me, I have parents. They just in a cell far, far away. "Um, Professor. Can I go now? I need to get some air and I need to collect my thoughts." I said.

"But, of course, Miss Sophie. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said with a smile. I waved at him before leaving. Oh god, all of that, and I can't believe it. I've got family but there are idiots. I just need time to myself, probably go down to the lake. Just as I was walking past the library. I see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and of course, Zanbini. I was pissed so he better not say anything.

"Oh, lookie here. It's the Blood-Traitor." Malfoy sneered, again his boyfriends laughing with him. I snapped and launch at him, pushing him at the wall, pulled my wand out and pointed at his neck.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE MY COUSIN?!' I shouted at him.

"Wha-?' He said.

"WELL?" I said again.

"How can I? You never let me get the chance!" He said.

"Then that woman I saw in the bookshop before the start of term, was that your mom?" I asked with tears starting to fall down my face. "WHERE WERE THE HELL WAS YOU?! DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS ALIVE?!" I snapped again.

"We thought you were dead!" He shouted. I stopped. I? Was dead? "Oh, didn't you know? Apparently you were killed a few days after you were dumped off at that filthy muggle home." He said with that Malfoy swagger. I throw myself off Malfoy

"I don't care anymore. YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! YOU HEAR?! TELL ALL YOUR SLYTHERIN FRIENDS THIS TOO! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR ANY OF YOUR MATES! I screamed at them before running off, tears streaming down my face. I ran as fast as I can. I flew past the courtyard, pass the bridge before reaching the lake. I look at the lake and saw my reflection. I looked just like them. I have no one. Just no one.

"I hate you." I whispered. "I. Hate. You." "I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I hated my parents now. I never hated someone as much as them. I hunched onto my knees and started bursting into more tears, I couldn't stop them this time. As much as I hate them now, I just wanted them back.

"Sophie!" Someone shouted my name. "I heard you screaming, are you alright." Thomas said.

"Oh, it's just fine, I only just find out that my parents are murderers." I said sarcastically.

"Weren't ready for that? Eh?" He said. I said nothing, just look at him. Oh great, Ducky is here. That's just great.

"Came here to gloat about how bad were bad too?" I said to her.

"So I'm assuming Dumbledore told you. Well, that man never misses a trick." Ducky said. "Take a walk, Nitro. I want to speak with Sophie alone." She added.

"Of course, sir." He said before walking off.

"Why would want to talk with me?" I sneered.

"I think you will like to know about the man that ratted out your parents." Ducky said

"Oh, Really? Well, then. Enlighten me." I said.

"Igor Karkaroff. A death eater just like your parents. After the dark lord's sudden disappearance, some surrender, some fled and hid, and some fought to the death. Your parents took you and hid in a dinghy old house on the outskirts of Sussex. Only Igor Karkaroff knew where they were." She said

"Ok, but what does that got to do with my parents?" I asked.

"One day, we got a tip off of him hiding out in Germany. We arrested him without a hitch. Originally, the plan was to put him into Azkaban and throw away the key but He said something that was interesting. He will give us the location of two notorious death-eaters in exchange for a lighter sentence. We moved on your parents house and got them. They were charged and the key was thrown away after they were thrown in." Ducky finishes.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's Headmaster now, at a school called the north of Durmstrang Institute." She said.

"So, he ratted my parents out, just to save his own skin." I said.

"Long story short, Yes." She said.

"So that's why I was put in that Orphanage?" I said.

"Yes, even after their capture, tension was still high. If they were to find out that the Lestranges had a child, they would've been screaming for your head, or worse throw you in there with them. That's why we had to hide you in the muggle world." She said. "An other idea was to pyt you with the Malfoys but they were not trusted."

"Draco told me that him and his family thought that I was dead." I said.

"Yeah, your parents kept talking about you. We made the story up, to protect you." She said. "Sophie, back then, rumours went around that you processed power, power that can even rivals the dark lord. Yes, someone that the wizardry world can called on if the Boy-Who-Loved can't stop him. The power can be to fight for the light or the dark."

"So, you're saying that I'm more powerful than the dark lord?" I asked.

"Yes. That's why we had to say you died. Because if your parents knew that you were alive, they will do everything in their power, to make you fight for him. You were slated to become the next all powerful death eater." She said.

"Great." I said.

"But, You are nothing like them. You're brave, strong, talented and you have a heart of a lion. At the start, you were hated. Because everyone thought you will become just like them but you prove them wrong." She said. "Now, that's enough of me. It's time for lunch. Go on up." She said. I smiled and headed up to the great hall. When I entered the hall, I saw Harry, Ron & Hermione sitting in their usual seats so I just strolled over to them.

"Hello, Sophie?" Harry greeted with me.

"Hi, Guys." I said.

"So how was your chat with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked me.

"Oh, um, We had a chat about my Parents. He thought it was about time I got to know the real them." I said.

"Oh. Are you okay? Your eyes are red." Ron said.

"Let's say I didn't take the news so well. I guess I had to let it all out." I said. They all looked at me with concern on their faces. "But let's not talk about me. So, now we know what's the dog guarding. So what's the plan, Harry?" I asked him.

"Well, I think we will have a chat to Hagrid. Tonight." He said to all of us. It's time to find out what's the school's up to.

 **(Author's Note – Finally, it's done. That's the first chapter to completely stray away from the story. Next time, The talk with Hagrid, Detention with Malfoy, the conformation of Voldemort and other stuff I will throw in. Next update won't up until Friday cause I want to have time to write and edit it. Like and review if you have any questions, and until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note – New chapter boys & Girls. Now, this will be a mixture of the film and my own stuff. I was just reading this cool fanfic about a girl who didn't know she was a veela and I enjoy reading it. If anyone's interested, a new chapter for the horror within is out. Any mistakes, I'm sorry. As before, I don't own Harry Potter, Enjoy.)**

I was just fixing up my hair after having a shower. I was wearing a black leather jacket, a white short top, some jean shorts with my leggings underneath them and some short, black leather boots. God, the way I'm dressed, you think I was born a bum. I started to dry my hair with the drying spell that Hermione told me and I took my school clothes and went outside. When I stepped outside, I saw Hermione patting Little bell. Wow, they got on very quick.

"I love your cat." Hermione said.

"Thank you." I said.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Little Bell" I answered.

"Oh, that's a cute name." Hermione said, now stroking her. "Did you buy it?"

"Ah, no. I found it in a dirty, old alleyway. Well, actually she found me, when I was sleeping in it." I said. Hermione looked very bad for me and gave a hug.

"You're strong, you will be fine." She said. I was happy with that. Eventually we left the girls dormitory and went into the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"So Harry, where's thee cloak?" I asked him.

"Um, I don't have it." Harry said.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" I said.

"Harry said we didn't need it." Ron said.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione said. "Without it, we'll bound to be seen."

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I did a lot of sneaking around while I was at the Orphanage. This will be second nature. Just follow me and don't make a sound. Any of the sort will possibly give us away."

 **(AN: Yes I left this one out too, like I said I rushed it. I looked around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sophie staring at me, looking very annoyed. Alright, I'll get on with the story.)**

"Okay." The three said in unison and we left the common room. We snuck around the school, while trying to afford Filch and the other teachers. Eventually, we got into the school grounds and we quickly bolted to Hagrid's Hut. The ground was soggy but since no one was around, I doubt someone is going to hear. We reached the door of the hut and Ron knocked on the door. The door opened and Hagrid greeted us, wearing a chequered apron.

"Oh, It's you four." Hagrid said "Don't wished to be rude but I'm in no fit state to entertain."

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone." We all said.

"Oh" Hagrid said and he ushered us in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said.

"Christ!" Hagrid said. "You still not on about him?"

"We know he's trying to steal it, we just don't know why." Harry said.

"Listen. Snape is one of the teachers defending the stone, he not about to go steal it." He said.

"One of the teachers?" I asked.

"Of course. There are others things protecting the stone, is there?" Hermione said. "Spells, Enchantments.".

"That's right, but nothing's getting past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, Expect for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't told you that. I shouldn't told you that." He said. Then Hermione looked at me with a confused look on her face. This dog is starting to sniff me and I just started moving away.

"Ah, I see that Fang's likes ya." Hagrid said.

"This thing is called Fang?" I said.

"Yeah. He's my dog."

"Just hoping this dog doesn't try to lick my face." I said. Just then, we heard a rattle come from a pot that was over the fire. Hagrid quickly grabs a giant egg and plants it on a table. The shell of a golden, bronze colour.

"Hagrid?" Ron said. "Is that what I think it is? Where did you get it?"

"Well, I've brought it from a stranger I've met at the pub. He was pretty thrilled to be rid of it, actually." Hagrid said but then the egg started to shake again. I was pretty worried. Right now, I didn't want to know what it is. Eventually it cracked open, and out came out a baby dragon. It had small scales and some crooked wings that made it look like a... well, I don't know something. We all look at it and I can tell they had the same expression as I did.

"Is that... a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon." Ron beamed" It's a Norwegian Ritchback"

"Oh look at it, my very own dragon. Always wanted one." Hagrid beamed "Hello, Norbert"

"Norbert?" I asked.

"Oh well, he's got to have a name, don't he?" Hagrid said. "Oh look, he knows his mummy." Then the baby dragon coughed and shot some sparks before shooting some flames at Hagrid, burning Hagrid's beard. If that what's a baby dragon can, I can already begin to Imagine what a big one can do. "He'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Hagrid said. "Who's That?" We all looked out the window and we saw the git with blonde hair, my 'cousin'

"Malfoy!" Harry Spat.

"Oh dear." Hagrid said.

"He'll going to rat us out." I said.

"How did Malfoy know that we were here?" Ron said

"He must've follow us" Hermione said.

"Doesn't matter, if we don't get back to the Dormitory, we in for a long lecture and I'm not ready for that." I said. We bid Hagrid a quick goodbye before we left the hut and we took off for the school, hoping we don't get caught. We reached it without any problems but we are not in the clear just yet.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon." Harry said. "He told me this the first time I've meet him."

"And worse, Malfoy knows." I said

"I don't understand." Hermione adds "Is it that bad?"

"It's bad." Ron said, fearfully. We looked in the direction at he was and we can tell why. McGonagall was standing in her pyjamas, looking very pissed at us. We been caught.

"Good Evening." She said Sternly. Then Malfoy came out with a smirk on his face. That bastard, I'll get him for this.

"Nothing. I repeat, nothing, gives a student a right to walk about the school at night." McGonagall said, anger laced in her voice. "So therefore, as punishment for your actions. Fifty points will be taken from your house."

"FIFTY?" Harry said, shocked.

"Each." McGonagall said. I looked at Malfoy, who was still smirking. "And to make sure it doesn't happen again. All five of you will receive detention."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Malfoy now spoke. "Perhaps I misheard you. I thought you said the five of us."

"No, Mister Malfoy. You heard me correctly." She said. "As noble as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." Malfoy then shot a look at us but we were now smiling. Even though we had detention, at least the snitch has paid for his crime. We were made it back to the Gryffindor common room and we hang our heads low.

"I knew we should've brought the cloak" I said.

"Would've made much of a difference anyway." Harry mumbled

"And now, my cousin has decided to rat us out." I said. I saw shocked faces looking at me. Oops, probably shouldn't said that.

"You and Malfoy are cousins?" Ron said "When were planning on telling us?"

"Oh yeah, that would've been cheerful." I spat back. "Hey guys, Guess what? Draco Malfoy's my cousin."

"When did you find out?" Hermione said.

"Just today." I said "Dumbledore told me."

"Well, now we know why Malfoy knew where we were." Ron Spat

"You think I told Malfoy?" I snapped. "I can't stand him!"

"Sophie, he didn't" Hermione started.

"I don't want to hear it. I see you lot in the morning." I said before storming off to bed. How dare he say that.

 **(#BREAK)**

I woke up and I got up and did my things and left the common room for the great hall. I reached it and took a seat and started digging into the food. Then a note appear in front of me. I picked it up and read it.

 **This is your detention slip. You will report to Filch for your detention. Failure to arrive will result in either a week's detention or possible suspension.**

 **Professor McGonagall**

Oh great, we got to report to Filch for detention. Then I see Hermione appeared and she sat next to me. "Morning, Hermione." I said.

"Are You still angry at me?" Hermione said with hurt in her voice.

"Why?" I said.

"For what happened last night?" She added. I remember last night and I realise what I said. I gave her a hug then pull away.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just Ron." I said.

"Yeah, he's a idiot." Hermione said and we both giggle at that. Then I saw Ron & Harry joined us. Ron had a guilty look on his face.

"Ron has something he wants to say to you." Harry said.

"I'm sorry." Ron said. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I shouldn't said that."

"Apology accepted but only if you were wrong about me telling Malfoy where we were last night.". I said to him

"I was wrong." Ron said.

"Good." I said before tucking into the bacon.

 **(#Break)**

The night has arrived. It was time for detention. Mind you, Like I'm looking forward to it. I meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione and we left for Filch's office, our impending doom. We reached the office and we saw Filch waiting outside.

"State your business." He said.

"We are here for detention. Surely McGonagall told you that." I said.

"Yeah, she did" He said, smiling then ferret boy turned up. We follow Filch into the school grounds. "The old detentions had student hanging by their thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Well, didn't want to know that. The faces from everyone tell me that we are lucky we weren't in that time period. "You will spending detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job in the Dark Forrest" He said. We looked at Hagrid and he looked sad.

"Norbert's gone." Hagrid said coldly. "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania, to live a colony."

"Well, that's good, is it?" Hermione said. "He'll be with his own kind."

"But what if he don't like Romania?" He said. I could see Filch rolled his eyes. "What if he doesn't like the other dragons? What if the other dragons don't like him? He's only a baby, after all."

"Oh, get a grip, will ya Hagrid. You're going into the Dark Forrest." Filch said. "Got to have your wits about ya."

"The Dark Forrest?" Malfoy said. "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there!" Filch looks at him. "Students aren't allowed and there are... werewolves." He sounds scared.

"Oh, there is more then werewolves in this Forrest, you can be sure of that." Filch said. "Nighty Night." Then he walked off towards the castle. Now I was scared. I didn't want to go into the Forrest but I had no choice. I'm sure everyone else will be agreeing with me.

"Right. Let's go." Hagrid said and we followed him into the Forrest. The fog was hampering my eyesight, meaning we won't be able to see anything until we get very close. I felt a hand touched mine and I jumped. It was Hermione's hand. She held it and she squeeze it gently. Then Hagrid stopped and we surrounded him. We saw something silver and liquidity. Hagrid dipped his two fingers into it and he show us what it was.

"You see this?" Hagrid said. "This is unicorns blood. Now this one has been hurt bad by something. So it's our jobs to find the poor beast." In the corner of my eye, I saw a figure in the distance but be course it was far away, I couldn't tell what it was. "So, let's spit up. Hermione, Ron, You will come with me." Hagrid said.

"Okay." Ron croaked.

"Harry, Sophie, you will go with Malfoy." He said.

"Okay, then I get Fang." Malfoy said.

"Alright. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said. Then we heard a whine from Fang which confirms our worst fears. We all went our separate ways and we went down a dingy path when we heard Malfoy whine again.

"My father will hear about this!" He said. "This is servants stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"If I can tell, I can say you're scared." Harry said.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy said but then we heard a howl came from behind and Malfoy's face went from cocky to scared. I laughed at that. We reached a ditch and we found our injured unicorn but what was with it was a shock. A cloak figure was biting into its neck and drinking its blood. Then I heard a gasp came from Harry who is clutching at his scar.

"Harry?" I said "Harry, are you okay?" I stopped talking. The creature was looking at us. It let out a snarl. Malfoy screamed and running away with Fang. Harry was still clutching at his scar and the creature started moving towards us. We started walking back but then I fell down, knocking Harry to the ground with me. I buried my face into Harry's uniform but then I heard galloping and some swinging but I was too scared to look.

"Sophie, it's over." Harry whispered to me. I looked up and I saw the creature was gone, replaced by a half-man, half animal.

"You shouldn't be out here, Harry & Sophie." He said. "You two are known to many creatures here."

"What was that thing you save us from?" I asked.

"A monstrous creature. It's a terrible crime to slay a unicorn." He said "The blood of a unicorn can keep you alive, even if you are even a inch from death. But when from a moment the blood touches your lips, you will live a half-life, a cursed life."

"Who would do such a thing?" Harry said.

"Can you think of no one?" He said

"You mean that thing, that was drinking its blood, is Voldemort?" Harry realised. Voldemort? Is alive? Oh, that's not good.

"Harry, Sophie." I heard. We turned around and saw Ron, Hermione, Hagrid & Malfoy looking at us.

"Hello Firenze. I see that you have met Harry Potter and Sophie Lestrange." Hagrid said. "You alright, you two?" We both nodded.

"This is where I leave you two." Firenze said. "You both are safe now. Good luck." Then he took off. That doesn't matter. You-Know-Who is alive and I was worried about Harry. And Myself.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Hope you enjoy it. Now this was a long chapter and it took me ages to write, considering that we came off a very dark chapter. Next time, they have a talk about the dark lord and they have a realisation about the stone's defences. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	16. Chapter 15

**(Author's Note – New chapter. Good news, I've bought the second book so the squeal with be a combination of the book and the film, so that story will be a lot longer than this one. Now, for the next chapter, do you want Sophie to venture on with Harry to get the stone or Stick with Hermione and help Ron up to the infirmary? Please let me know. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

We went back to the common room under the guidance of Hagrid, so no one can catch us by ourselves again but then, Voldemort is out there in the Forrest and Harry is in danger. Voldemort can take Harry out with no reservations.

"Now, hope you guys learn a lesson about being out of your house during curfew." Hagrid said.

"Yes" We all said in unison.

"Good. Now, don't get caught again. Good Night." He said and then left. We enter the common room and we sat down. Then Harry was the first to speak.

"Me and Sophie saw Voldemort." Harry said.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"It's true. He's out there. He killed that unicorn and turn his attention to us." I said.

"So, You-Know-Who is out there right now?" Hermione asked. "In the Forrest?"

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns." Harry said. "Don't you see? We had it all wrong. Snape isn't trying to get the stone for himself. He is going to get it for Voldemort. Voldemort is going to use it. He'll come back."

"But if he does come back." Ron said. "You don't think he'll try to kill you? Would he?"

"If he had the chance, he would've tried to kill me tonight." Harry said, fear in his voice. I heard Ron gulped with fear too.

"And to think. I've been worrying about my potions final." Ron said.

"Now, what a minute. We are forgetting something." Hermione said. "Who's the one wizard that Voldemort always feared?" We all looked at her in confusion. What is she talking about?

"Dumbledore" Hermione answered. "As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe Harry. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." Harry smiles at that. She was right. With Dumbledore's alive, Voldemort can't reached him. Then I realised, Voldemort could try to use me as a free passage to Harry, especially that my parents wanted me to join them, even though the world was bad back then. Well, I have to tell them what Dumbledore told me.

"Earlier today, Dumbledore talk to me about my Parents." I said. Harry, Ron and Hermione started looking my way. "My parents used to work for him."

"Oh, they were death eaters." Ron said.

"Death eaters?" Me and Harry asked.

"That's what You-know-who's followers used to call him." Hermione answered. "His followers did all the work and he took all the credit."

"Yeah, he sort of told me that, too." I said. "He also said that the were going to convert me in a death eater."

"They tried to convert you into a death eater?" Ron said.

"Well, they tried to before Harry stopped Voldemort." I said. "If it wasn't for him, it would've happened.

"Which means be will be after you, too." Harry said.

"Yeah, he will." I sad. "We should go to bed. Tonight was a long one." We all went to bed and I went asleep instantly.

 **(#BREAK)**

" **Sophie"**

" **Sophie"**

" **Come to me. Let me complete you. Let me help you reach your full potential.**

I woke up quickly, who was that? Wow. Oh my god, that was Voldemort. How the hell he got inside my head? I looked at the clock and I saw it was seven. That's it. I'm getting up. I grabbed my uniform and entered the bathroom. While underneath a nice, hot shower, I realised something. This week, is exam week. I groaned because I have to study. Well, I have Hermione to help me study. I left the bathroom and went down to the common room and I see McGonagall was standing there. What does she want?

"Can the first years come here, please." She ordered. All the first years surrounded her and she spoke again. "As you all know, that this week is the week of the exams. You will be tested on everything you learn this year. As it is tradition, Students will be given for the next two days, one thirty minute study period. Your first one will occurred after your first class, I suggest you use it wisely." Then she gestured us out of the room and then we took off to breakfast.

"Do you want to study together, Hermione?" I asked

"Of course." Hermione answered. "Um, do you think that we should invite Harry and Ron along?" Then we saw Harry and Ron goofing around with each other. Way it's going, those two could be boyfriends.

"No they will be fine." I answered quickly. But for certain, I wasn't sure. Thank god our first class was History of magic cause I can just sleep throughout the class. And I was having a nice sleep too, until a certain someone decided to wake me up.

"Why do you always fall asleep in this class?" Hermione askes me.

"Do you hear him?" I said. "God, if there was a award for the most boring voice, he will win by a country mile." Hermione just shot a glare at me before I decided to put my head on the table. Hermione did decide to invite Harry & Ron to our study session but Ron was being a nuance as usual, didn't even get one single question right that Hermione shot his way. I wonder if he's even going to pass this year. The day was long but eventually, we made it to lunch. After lunch we decided to pay our dear friend, Hagrid a visit.

"Everyone says that end-of-year exams are frightful, but I find them rather enjoyable." Hermione said. Why was happy about exams. Harry then started clutching at his scar.

"Speak for yourself." Ron said. "You alright there, Harry?"

"My scar hurts." He said.

"It's happened before." I said

"Not like this." He added. We reached the grounds and we saw Hagrid playing a flute. Ah, what a sound. "Wait a minute." I heard Harry said then he started jogging. "Isn't it odd? That Hagrid wants in the whole world is a dragon? And a stranger walks in a bar, and just happens to have one? Why didn't I see this before?" We then reached Hagrid and Harry asked him the obvious question. "Hagrid, the stranger who gave you the dragon egg. What did he look like?"

"Well, I don't know, I never saw his face. He then ask me what sort of animals I work with, I said after Fluffy, a dragon was going to be no problem." Hagrid said.

"Was he interested in Fluffy?" I asked him

"Well, of course, he was interested in Fluffy. How many times you come along a three-headed dog, even if you were in the trade." He answered. "But then I said, the best way to handle them is to know how to calm them. Take Fluffy for example. Just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep." We all looked at him wide-eyed. "I shouldn't told you that." We quickly ran off to the castle and raced to the Transfiguration classroom and McGonagall was there. We raced to her desk and Harry was the first to speak.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, Immediately." Harry said.

"Well I'm afraid that He's not here." McGonagall said. "He receive a urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He gone? But this is important." He said. "This is about the Philosopher stone."

"How did you-?" She said

"Someone's going to try to steal it." Harry said, cutting her off.

"I don't know how you lot found out about the stone, but I can assure you that it was well protected." McGonagall said. "Now, will the four of you go back to the Dormitories? Quietly" She ordered us and we left the room, feeling disappointed.

"I bet it was Snape that gave Hagrid that egg, which means he knows how to get past that Fluffy." Harry said.

"And with Dumbledore gone-," Hermione started.

"Hello." A cold voice. It was Snape. "Now why would four young Gryffindors will be doing inside on a day like this." He asked us.

"Well, w-w-w were j-just." Hermione stuttered out. Not even the great Hermione can get us out of this.

"You ought to be careful." He said. "People may think you're up to something." He said and then he walked off.

"He's on to us. He knows we're onto him." I said.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione said.

"We're going down that trap door. Tonight." Harry said.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. This is the shortest chapter by far but the remaining ones will be longer. Now, next update won't be until Monday. They will only be a few chapters left. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Like and review if you have any questions and until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	17. Chapter 16

**(Author's Note – New chapter, Now we are getting towards the end, probably a few more chapters. Now this will be probably be the longest chapter by far. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: We going down the trap door. Tonight.**

It was dinner time and I was digging into some nice chicken with some chips with gravy. A nice warm dinner for a chilly night. I might as well enjoyed it, because it could be my last decent meal. We going to stop Snape from stealing that stone. That means going down that trapdoor, getting past Fluffy and facing god damn what else that is down there. There's a guarantee that one of us will be dead by the end of the night. Seeing Harry, Ron & Hermione digging into the food tells me that they too are treating this like it's the last meal on Earth.

"Alright, We are going to wait until bedtime." Harry said. "Once everyone's asleep, we will meet up in the common room and then we will make our way to the third floor corridor."

"Snape will be ahead of us." Hermione said. "Hopefully, the dog will be asleep by the time they get there."

"Then, with some luck." Ron said. "We should be able to get through the trapdoor without being noticed."

"Yes, but remember." I said. "Once we get through that trapdoor, we will not know what's down there. So be ready for anything."

"Alright, so everyone's got the plan?" Harry asked. We all nodded. Then we hear Dumbledore telling us to go to bed. Alright so the plan's now in action. All we had to do was to wait until everyone's in bed. We reached the common room before everyone else.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep." I said. "I suggest you all do the same." They agreed with me and I took off to the Dormitories and I got some clothes and went into the showers. After that nice shower and brushing my teeth, I put on my black T-shirt, a old grey jacket. Some shorts with leggings underneath. I left the showers and went straight to bed and I fell straight asleep.

 **(#BREAK)**

What is that damn bright light that is shining in my face? I half-opened my eyes and I see Hermione wearing a stripy, multi-coloured jumper, with a skirt with blue stockings and some black shoes. It was time, it was all or nothing. I jumped out of bed and put on my black and blue sneakers and follow Hermione out of the room.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" I asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She told me, fear laced in her voice.

"Hey, It will be fine." I assured her. She smiles at me. Then we are joined by Harry & Ron with the invisibility cloak. We then walked down to the main foyer when we were stopped by a sight. It was Trevor's frog.

"Trevor, shush! Go! You shouldn't be here." Ron said.

"Neither should you." Uh oh. Neville is here. The plan is ruined before we even got to the front door. "What are you doing? You're sneaking out again, are you?"

"Wait, Neville. We were just-" Harry said.

"No." Neville half-shouted. "I won't let you. You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I'll fight you." He put his fists up and expected a fight.

"Neville, I'm really sorry about this." Hermione said before she pointed her wand at him. "Pertrificus Totalus!" She cried and Neville's limbs sprang to his sides and he froze. Tipping backwards, Neville fell hard on the floor but luckily the pillows softened his landing.

"Good aim," Harry muttered in a daze of watching Neville fall and Hermione tucked her wand back into her pocket.

"You're know you are really scary sometimes? You know that?" Ron said. "Brilliant but scary."

"Let's go." Harry said we left the common room and we went underneath the Invisibility cloak and took off for the third-floor corridor. It was very cramped with Hermione at the front.

"Ouch, You stood on my foot." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled. After walking a little, I stood on her foot and she thought it was Ron.

"RON" She half-shouted

"It wasn't me this time." Ron said

"That was me this time, Hermione." I said. She shot me a glare. "Sorry." Eventually, we made it to the third floor corridor and we reached the door.

"Alohomora." Hermione said the door unlocked. Lucky for us, Fluffy was asleep.

"Snape's already been here, look at the harp," Harry announced, glancing at a glorious harp that played in the corner of the room. We crept up to the dog and we slowly moved the paw away from the trapdoor and we prayed that dog wasn't woken. Phew, it was still asleep. Harry lifted the trapdoor open and the four stared down into it, letting a cold air brush over their flustered faces.

"Whose going first?" Hermione asked and I just bit my lip.

"I'll go first." Harry said. "Make sure it's safe. Now, if anything bad happens, get yourself out." Harry went quiet for a second. "Does it seem quiet to you?" He asked.

"The Harp." Hermione gasped. "It stopped playing. Wait, if the harp has stopped playing, does that mean? Then I heard Ron gasped, I saw him with something sticky on his shoulder then we all looked up, my question was answered. The dog was awaked.

"JUMP." Harry shouted and we all flew into the trapdoor and we landed on something soft. Good. What? IT'S MOVING?! It's wrapped its tentacles around my legs before it started wrapping itself around me. I struggled to get free but to no avail.

"Guys, stop struggling. This is devil's snare. "Hermione said. "If you don't, It will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?" I said.

"Oh, now I can relaxed." Ron snapped. Hermione shot him a glare before she disappears under the thing.

"Hermione!" I shouted. "Now what do we do?"

"Just relax!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what I say. Trust me." She said. Okay, relax. Then I felt like I was being pulled through a vacuum cleaner. I hit the ground with a thud. Ow, my head. Hermione raced over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as she pulled me up.

"Yeah. My head hurts though" I said then Harry decided to join us. "Oh nice of you to join us." Now I can hear Ron screaming like a little baby.

"He's not calming down, isn't he?" Hermione said.

"Apparently not." Harry said.

"We got to do something." Hermione said

"What?" I asked.

"I remember reading something in herbology." She said. "Devil's snare is deadly fun. But it will sulk in the sun. That's it. Devil's snare hate sunlight." She pointed at the plant. "Lumus Solem" Hermione shouted and a bright light went through and Ron comes through. He quickly picked himself and said something completely stupid.

"Phew, lucky we didn't panic." Ron said cocky. We all just looked at him.

"You're lucky that Hermione pays attention in Herbology." He said then we heard flapping in the distance.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know, sounds like wings." Harry said. We walked down the stairwell and we entered a big hall and we saw a fair few keys with wings up there then we saw a broom. Well, what is this? Me and Ron walked over to the door while Harry walked over to the broom.

"Alohomora." Ron shouted. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Ah, what are we going to do?" Hermione groaned. "There must be a thousand keys up there."

"We should be looking for a key." I said. "Probably old and rusty, like a door handle."

"There." Harry shouted and pointing. "The one with the broken wing." Harry then looks at the broom.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's too simple." Harry said.

"Oh, go on Harry." Ron said. "if Snape can ride that old broom you can. You're the youngest seeker in the century." Harry smiles and jumped on the broom. Then all the keys started flying towards Harry and they started stabbing him.

"This changes things a bit." I said. Eventually, he got the key and threw it to Hermione and she finally opened the door and we all got through, just. We then entered another room and it looks a graveyard.

"What is this?" Hermione said. "A graveyard?"

"That's not a graveyard." Ron said. "It's a chessboard." Then the room brighten up. A chess board. "Looks like we have to play our way across the board. Alright, Harry, you take the empty bishops square. Hermione, you will be the queen sized castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." Ron said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"There's no missing pieces. You will just have to sit this one out." Harry said. I nodded and went back off the board. The game was intense, pieces flying. Eventually, there was a few pieces left then Ron did something completely stupid. He move himself closer to the knight and the knight stabs his horse, taking Ron out in the process. Harry completed the game by eventually checking the king. We all quickly ran over to Ron who is unconscious.

"We have to warn someone." I said.

"Yeah, Hermione, Get Ron out of here, get help and Sophie, you will come with me, we're going to stop Snape." Harry said.

"You two will be okay." Hermione said. "You both are great wizards. You really are."

"Not as good as you." I said to her and she giggles

"Me? Books and cleverness?" Hermione said. "There are more important things. Friendship and Bravery. Just be careful." We nod and went off after Snape. We eventually reached and what we saw shocked us.

"What's the mirror doing here?" I asked Harry.

"What's Professor Quirrell doing here?" Harry said. Then he turned around and saw us.

"Hello" He said.

"Hang on, I thought Snape was down here." I said

"Yes, He does seem the type." He said. "Beside him, who would suspect Poor Stuttering Professor Quirrell."

"But Snape tried to kill me." Harry said.

"No, my dear boy, I tried to kill you. And I would've succeeded if Snape's cloak haven't caught fire." He said and then turned back to the mirror. "I see what I desire, How do I get it?"

"Use the boy." We heard a voice. We did it come from.

"Come here, Potter! NOW!" Quirrell shouted. Harry wandered over to the mirror. I couldn't tell what was being said. But then I saw Harry step back while Quirrell took off his Turkic. What we saw was hideous.

"Hello, Harry. Nice to meet you finally." He said.

"Voldemort" Harry said.

"Ah yes, I see you remembered me." Voldemort said. "Nice to see you too, Sophie. A spitting image of your mother and father."

"Don't know what they saw in you." I shouted.

"Ah, you are as stubborn as her." He said. "You know, Sophie. I can reveal your true potential. Join me and we can bring your training. But first, you must prove yourself. Kill him. Kill Harry Potter and take your place at my side."

"NO" I shouted at him "I WON'T DO IT. HE'S MY FRIEND."

"Hm, such a waste." He said. "Let's even out the playing field." Then before I know it, I was on the ground in pain, blooding coming out of my head and a few broken bones. Then I saw Harry fighting Quirrell and Harry did something. He burned him and he died, killing him in the process. Yes, he did it. He raced over to me but before he could get me up, he was knocked down and he was out cold. I crawled over to him and tired to wake him up but eventually I fell unconscious, blackness consuming me.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Hope you enjoy it. Do you think Sophie is a great character? Next time, The hospital, the exams results and the house cup. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out.)**


	18. Chapter 17

**(Author's Note – Alright then, I hope you guys are having fun reading this story. Now I will hopefully finish this by Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest but the last two will be longer. Now, the chapter will be swayed away from the story beside the final scene. As before , I do not own Harry Potter enjoy!)**

 **Last time: I crawled over to him and tired to wake him up but eventually I started to fall unconscious, eventually blackness consumes me.**

Ow, my head. Why does it hurt so much. Well, I was... wait what happened? I remember getting thrown into a wall then I can't remember much after that. Oh, I need to opened my eyes. Eventually, They opened and I am... in the infirmary? How did I get here? I sat up and I surveyed the damage caused to me. Right, I grabbed a mirror which was, surprising, was there. I saw a big cut on my head, probably caused by the head knock, a bandage on my right hand, and more cuts and Bruises. So long story short, I felt like I've been through a war.

"How are you doing, Miss Sophie?" A voice asked. I saw Dumbledore standing there in a red gown, oh I can't be bother to work it out anymore. I shot up, in pain and starting speaking a mile a minute.

"Dumbledore?" I said "Where's Harry? How's Ron and Hermione? The stone?" Dumbledore just raised his hand on, silencing me.

"Relax." Dumbledore said. "You're friends are fine. As a matter of fact,, Harry's fast asleep. As for the stone has been destroyed."

"Hang on, does that mean, that guy, Nicolas Flamel, will die?"

"We had a little-chat and agreed it was best all round." He said. "Now, he has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order, but yes he will die."

"How long was I out for?" I asked

"A day." He said.

"A day?!" I retorted. "Oh no, today's the exam."

"Relax." Dumbledore said. "As you and your friends have done your service to the school, I manage to convince Professor McGonagall to push your exams back until Friday."

"Professor, how did we get here? I don't remember much after I was knocked out." I asked him

"You were found by a few teachers. Unfortunately, by the time we got you and Harry to Madam Promfrey, You lost a lot of blood. You also a few broken bones." Dumbledore said. "At one point, we nearly had to send you to St Mungo's Hospital if you haven't woken up by now. We even thought, that you could die from your injuries." Oh dear, I've must've got injured badly.

"But then, I notice something." He added.

"What, sir?" I asked.

"Your charm bracelet." He said. "It is the same one of your mother's. I believe there is a spell placed on it. It is to protect you, and to heal you if you get hurt."

"You mean, without this, I wouldn't be able to survive my injuries?" I asked.

"Possibly." Dumbledore said. "That bracelet shows that there is one thing that can't be destroyed."

"What?" I asked.

"Love, Sophie. Love." He said with a smile. "Your mum and dad may not know that you are alive but know this, they will always love you. And you can find their love in your heart." I place a hand on my heart and I smile at that thought, Then Madam Promfrey shows up in front of my bed.

"Oh, you're awake. Didn't think you were going to at one point." She sais. I was annoyed at that statement.

"I think it is best that Miss Lestrange should be allowed to leave the hospital wing so see can study for her exams." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, I suppose." She said "But make sure you take these if you feel any pain." She handed me my uniform and the potions. Um, was I suppose to drink these? Hope not. I shut the curtains, got changed and left.

"Will he be alright?" I asked

"Yes, he will." He responded. I smile and left. It was lunchtime and I was hungry so the first thing I did was to head down to the great hall and grab a bite. When I entered the hall was packed. I walk down the aisle and I see Ron and Hermione eating, and happily chatting. Well, arguing more like it. I sat down next to them, they didn't notice I was there.

"I'll get them right, don't you worry." Ron said.

"I believe it when I see it." Hermione said.

"Do you too never stop fighting." I asked. They look at me and the next thing I knew, I was engulfed into a massive hug.

"You're alright!" Hermione squealed.

"Maybe. How about you two?" I said.

"We are All right. What about Harry?" Ron said.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I said cause I see Harry joined us at the table.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Alright, You?" Ron asked. Harry shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright" He said. "You two?"

"Never better." She said while still holding on to me.

 **(#BREAK)**

The exams were long and awful and it took damn long. But at least it was over. It was last feast of the year and It was time to award the house cup. Yeah, like we are going to win it. Then we heard a bell ring out.

"Your attention please." McGonagall said.

"Another year gone." Dumbledore said. Now I believe it is time to award the house cup. In last place. Gryffindor with 200 points." We just clapped, we weren't happy with that. "In third place, Hufflepuff with 250 point. In second place, Ravenclaw with 315 points. And In first place, Slytherin with 410 points." They was loud cheers coming from the Slytherin table, god they were arrogant pricks.

"Yes, well done Slytherin, well done." Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into accounts. And I have some last-minutes points to give. First, to miss Hermione Granger, for her cool use of intellect, when other were In grave peril, 50 points." Hermione was blushin patted her on the shoulder. "Second, to Mr Ronald Wesley, for the best game of chess that Hogwarts has Seen in many years, 50 points." Ron was smiling. "Third, to Miss Sophie Lestrange, for sticking up for her friends and risking her life to protect them, 50 points." I smile at that, this was going well "Fourth, to Mr Harry Potter, for bravery and courage, 60 points. " Yes, well done Harry.

"We tied with Slytherin." Hermione said. Yes.

"And last, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies but even more so to your friends. Mr Neville Longbottom, I'm awarding you ten points." Neville's face went pink with embarrassment. "As I believe, a change of decorations are in order." He clapped his hands and the banner change into the colours of red and gold. "Gryffindor wins the house cup." We all cheered. We won and we weren't even in a position to do it. The look on Malfoys face was priceless. The year was over. It was the best fun I had in years.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. I hope you enjoy it. One more chapter left to go. Alright, that will Come out tomorrow. Like and review if you have any questions. And until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	19. Chapter 18

**(Author's Note – Last chapter to a great story. Hope you guys have really enjoyed it. I will explain what is happening at the end of this chapter. There is a massive surprise at the end cause I wasn't going to make Sophie spend her summer holidays on the streets by herself. As before, I don't own Harry Potter, Enjoy this last chapter.)**

 **Last time: The year was over. It was time to go home.**

It was morning. I was still tired but I didn't care. I was still in bed, Little bell was cuddling up to me, I wonder what's going to happen with the School. I had to head down to the train so I started to pack my things, I got changed into my uniform and I decided to carried it down to the common room where I saw Hermione, reading a book with her things packed right next to her.

"Hogwarts, a History, I presume?" I said to her. She turned around and she was smiling at me.

"Yeah, this book was amazing." Hermione responded. "Did you know that Albus Dumbledore was a Gryffindor? I wanted to be in Gryffindor, just like him."

"You wanted to be in Gryffindor because of Dumbledore?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Well, where did the hat wanted to put you?"

"It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw because I was smart and loyal but it also said I had bravely in my heart." She said. "What about you?" She asked me.

"It really wanted to put me in Slytherin but then it said I wasn't cunning enough to do so. So eventually, it did a bit if soul-searching and then it put me into Gryffindor." I answered.

"Hmm, looks like we both prove the hat wrong." She said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I suppose." I said.

"Ok, so do you want to head down to the train now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." I said. She smile as we grab our things and left the common room to head down to the train. We had to walk down so many flights of stairs to the ground floor and with the musical stairs always changing and our luggage wasn't helping as much but eventually we made it down to the ground floor. "So Hermione, do you have any friends outside school. Well, technically anyone you speak to?" I asked.

"Well, not really." Hermione said. "There is this group I used to know. They bullying anybody that they considered to be nerds, and the easy people to pick on."

"They bullied you, did they?" I said. She went silent for a minute and she eventually said something.

"Yes." She reluctantly said. "Because I was a Know-It-All."

"Well, maybe I should meet them." I said. "Even show them why my parents were locked in prison."

"Sophie! Don't do that." Hermione said, shocked at me. "Beside, your not allowed to use magic outside school anyway, not until you're at least seventeen."

"Relax, Hermione." I said, chuckling. "I'm not going to use magic, but I might use my fist." Hermione just shoves me and I shoved her back. We both gave each other death stares before we burst laugh into laughter.

"So you will protect me against them?" She said.

"Just send a owl, and They will be crying to their moms by the time I'm done with them." I said.

"You're a good friend." Hermione said.

"Thanks." I said. "You are too." She smiles at that and then we entered the courtyard and eventually we walked down to the train station. When we arrived we saw the same train that took us to Hogwarts at the start of the year. There were loads of students that were putting their luggage away and boarding the train. We decided to do the same the Harry and Ron came from the blocks.

"Hey Harry." I said "How are you holding up?"

"I'm good." Harry said.

"And Ron?" I said.

"I'm good." He said. Then we saw Hagrid arrive on the platform. Harry smiled and ran over to him. He gave him a hug, oh that is so cute. Then I saw Hagrid give him a book. Harry was smiling about that as he came over to us.

"Is it a shame we have to go home?" Hermione said.

"I'm not going home." Harry said. "Not yet anyway." We entered the carriages and found the first compartment that was free and we all sat in it. Eventually, the train jolted off. We waived goodbye to Hagrid and he waived back as the train was pulling out of the station. Our first year was over. We were heading home. We were a hour into our trip and the lady was rolling around with the sweets. We got one of each plus some water and we happily dug in. Harry was looking at the book.

"What type of book did Hagrid give you?" I asked him.

"It's a picture book." Harry said. "Here, have a look." He handed the book over to me and I opened the first page and I saw a young baby with a ginger-hair lady with blue and a brown-haired man with green eyes and glasses. Then it hit me.

"Harry, are they your parents?" I said as I turn the book around to show him.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"They look so young." I said.

"I know." He said. "But turn the page." I turned the page and I saw the four of us. Smiling at each other.

"That's cool." I said as I gave the book back to him. "So what you guys are doing over the summer break?" I asked everyone.

"I don't go out much. The people I live with are not very nice." He said.

"My family's probably going to play Quidditch around the fields." Ron said.

"My parents work. So I'm going to do the work that the school has given us." Hermione said.

"What do your parents do, Hermione?" I asked.

"My parents are dentists." She answered.

"Dentists?" Ron asked.

"They work on your teeth." Hermione said.

What about you, Sophie?" Harry asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "I haven't really thought about it." Then the train started to slow down. Looks like we were approaching London. Then we saw the families waving to their kids as the train started grinding to a halt. I smiled at the waving families. Oh wait, there is no here for me. I just realised that my family isn't here. They are in a cell far, far away.

"Sophie?" Hermione said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said, trying my damn hardest not to let a tear fall out. We exited the train and we saw thousand of students meeting up with their parents. I was sad to think that I have none. We grabbed our stuff and Ron was very keen of me to meet his large family.

"Sophie, this is my mom." Ron said. "Mom, this is Sophie Lestrange."

"Ah, it is very nice to meet you." She said as she pulled me into a hug. God, she is squeezing the life put of me. "Ron told me a whole lot about you." I can see Ron's face go bright red. "This is Percy." He pointed to the tall boy. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, putting his hand out. I shake his hand. "These are the twins." Ron said. These two boys look the same.

"Fred." One said

"George." The other said.

"At your service." They said in unison.

"It is a pleasure" Fred said.

"-to meet such a." George said.

"-fine young lady." Fred said. I like that they finishes each other's sentences.

"And this is Ginny." Ron said. I can tell by her size that she is the youngest of the lot.

"Hello, I'm Ginny." She said. "I'll be going to Hogwarts , like you."

"Really?" I said. "I can't wait."

"POTTER" We heard a loud voice. "COME ON BOY I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY." I guess that is Harry's family.

"That's me." He said. "See you guys next year." He waved good-bye as the old man grab him and pulled him away.

"Well, Sophie. Is there anyone coming to pick you up?" Miss Wealsey asked me.

"Um, well." I said.

"You don't have anyone, do you?" Hermione said. I nodded. "Oh, no I forget."

"What?" Miss Wealsey said. "You have no one you live with?"

"Yes." I said with tears starting to come out.

"Oh, come here, dearly." She said while pulling me into a hug. "There, there." I just cried on her shoulder. "How about you stay at our place? We always got room for one more." I smiled at that idea as Hermione walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug. I like her hugs.

"Excuse me." A voice said. We turned around and saw two ladies. One was old, tall with black eyes and black-curly hair, wearing a green dress. The other was young, brown eyes with pink hair, wearing a short shirt and some jeans. I couldn't tell who they were. "Are you Sophie Lestrange?" She asked. I freaked out and hid behind Hermione. I was scared. How did they know me? I was now shaking with fear. They just chuckled as the older one approach me.

"Hey, don't be scared." She said. I wasn't so sure. "Do you like to know who I am?" I looked scared but nodded for her to say something.

"My name is Andromeda Tonks." She said. Andromeda Tonks, what a nice name. Wait, there is someone in my line by that name. She married a muggle so that means her name is Andromeda Black.

"Andro-Adre-a" I said but I couldn't get the name right.

"You can call Andy for short." Andromeda said.

"So, you're my family?" I said.

"Yes" She said. "I am your Auntie." I was smiling. For the first time in my life. I had a family. Then the younger one came up to me.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"This is Nymphedora Tonks." Andy said. "My beautiful daughter."

"You can call me Tonks for short." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"We are here to take you home." She said. I was so happy. I raced up and gave Andy a hug. She happily returned the flavor.

"I don't know what it's like to have a family." I said to them.

"You will know now." Tonks said. I smile at that. I turned around to see a happy smile on Hermione's face.

"You happy now? Hermione said.

"Yes. Yes I am. See you soon, Hermione. You too, Ron" I said to them.

"See ya, Sophie." Ron said.

"See you." Hermione said. I waved them good-bye as I held Andy's hand and walked away. For the first time, I had a family and that was the coolest thing ever to happen to me.

 **(Author's Note – There we are. The end of Sophie Lestrange year one. I hope that you enjoyed it. Now the plan, I'm going to read the second book. Watch the film. Post some chapters of the horror within and play some videogames. The first chapter should be coming out around mid to late April. So follow me to make sure that you guys are notified. I'll will post something in my bio to let you guys know when the first chapter's coming. Like and review if you have any questions. And until the next story, Kizzard245 out!)**


End file.
